


Pretty man

by Panladd



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panladd/pseuds/Panladd
Summary: Taekwoon an assassin gets an order to find out who attacked their clan and the only clue is a tattoo on the shoulder.aka Taekwoon goes undercover as a woman in a widow village were all males are not welcome.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by The tale of nokdu kdrama

"Taekwoon, I want you to find the person who attacked our clan last night." A husky voice fills the room. 

"Is there any clue who did it?" Taekwoon says as he looks up from the red floor to look at his and all the other's head master. He raises his head and snaps his fingers for someone to walk next to him. He takes the paper and opens it to show it to Taekwoon.

"The only evidence and clue about this attacker is this tattoo on his shoulder. That might give us what clan the attacker comes from." Taekwoon looks closely at the paper that has a yellow flowers inside a triangle. The tattoo looks really beautiful in Taekwoon's eyes.

"I'll get going. I will not fail you." Taekwoon says and slowly walks away from the room as he puts the black cloth on his face to cover his mouth. As Taekwoon is gone a small whisper escaped from the person next to head master.

"Why did you gave him this mission? He could've been useful if we use him as gift for our enemy? And wasn't the attack at the other clan?" The assassin standing next to headmaster says as he starts rolling the paper he is holding.

"Well, why would we step down and give them our weakest assassin? They would think that we all are weak and attack unexpectedly. Also, it would be fun to see Taekwoon fail his first and last mission. If he doesn't come back in few days, sent assassins to kill him. We don't want weaklings like him to roam around and make fool out of our clans name. It would make our allies trust us no more." He says and helds up his hand high then points at the door.

"Go after him and give the paper. You can already see that he doesn't think before doing something." The other assassins bows and runs after Taekwoon. While Taekwoon is smiling happily as his first mission is starting after the really painful training he went trough as an young boy to dream about fighting bad guys. Still he doesn't suspect a thing that he is a bad assassin to head master but the deadliest to a normal person.

~~~~~~~

"Man, what should I eat tonight?" A man on his wagon says as his horse keeps pulling the load of the wagon with it. The forest surroundings them as the day is almost over. The man whistles little as he is happy heading to his home village to meet his family after a long trip.

"Holy moly!" The old man says as he sees an arrow shoot next to him.  
"Stop right there!" Someone shouts at the man as he pulls out his sword.  
"Take the horse and check the wagon if there's something." Someone else unknown says as he steps next to the horse's harness and sits on it.

"This horse is really good. We could sell it or eat it." The person sitting on top of the horse spokes. The other unknown stealers are looking at the wagon and someone is tying the old person in to the tree. The old man is crying as he can already figure how this situation will end.

"Hey! There is someone sleeping in here and-" The sentence got cut off as the sleeping man pushes the person off the wagon as a reflex 'cause he just woke up. Taekwoon looks around to see that his plan travelling on stranger's wagon secretly didn't end up well. He stands up as everyone around him are holding weapons at him. 

"Who are you?!" Someone asks annoyed as they just stare at Taekwoon who still is wearing his clans clothes and covering his face. He was ready to attack but backed up. 

"Why aren't you attacking? You were just so confident and now-!" A painful scream is heard as blood splashes everywhere. A mother tiger has appeared and she looks angry. Well no wonder some of her cubs around. 'This is not going to end well.' Taekwoon though to himself as the men tries to attack the mother tiger. 

"Kill them all!" Someone shouts and stabs one of the tiger cubs. Taekwoon launched himself at the attacker and kills it with on punch in the face as the body rolls of the hill hitting every objects on the way. Taekwoon looks around and sprints at the man who was tied in a tree and unties his ropes.

"Get out of here!" Taekwoon says as the man starts running to the village in fear of what he just witnessed. Taekwoon turns around ready to attack one of the robbers as some were still fighting the mother tiger and some were trying to kill the cubs. He doesn't give the cub killer any mercy. Just plain cut in the throat and push him away off the hill.

"I HAVE DEFEATED THE BEAST!" Someone screams as he had stabbed the tiger trough it's upper body underneath as the sword stabs all the way trough. Taekwoon wasn't having it these, 'idiots killing a protective mother and the cubs for defense, or should I say FOR FUN!' 

"You did great job newcomer. Now finish him off. He looks weak, so I think you can handle it." The leader of the robbers says as he patted the tiger's killer in the back. Taekwoon let's out a small laugh making the tiger's killer body tense. Taekwoon launched himself towards the killer and dodges his attack. Taekwoon takes the knife out of the mans grip and stabs it in the throat.

"I look weak?" Taekwoon says as he sees the leader and some other robbers backing up slowly.  
"You weren't afraid of a tiger and now you're afraid of me?" Taekwoon asks as he stops taking steps and takes a closer look at them. They all look so dumb and it irritates him. Taekwoon kneel down.

"What, you give up?" Some of the robbers say, but was cut of shortly by the rock he got throw in the eye. Everyone turns to look at the robber who fell down and it's perfect for Taekwoon to attack. All of them are off guard. Taekwoon starts attacking the leader with the knife and gets to stab him in the shoulder before one of his helpers came. 

"LEAVE US ALONE AND WE WILL LEAVE YOU ALONE! OKAY?" Some of them tries to reason out. After all they've four left and six of them died by him and the tiger. Taekwoon launched himself at the speaker and kicks him off the hill making him roll until he stobbed at the rock and by the sound it made, it must have been painful. 

"YOU SICK CRAZY BASTARD!" The leader says and launched himself at Taekwoon but he dodges it and the man falls to the ground. Another robber attacks him but fails as Taekwoon kicks him against the wagon. The robber who got hit by the rock in the eye is still standing there as his eye is bleeding. Taekwoon walks up to him. He takes a look at the robber.

"Please spare my life, I'll do any-" The mans words were cut short by the man's own sword stabbing him trough his lungs. Taekwoon looks at the other robbers. The leader looks like he is trying to play dead. Do he walks up to the man slammed against the wagon and stabs him. As the man let's out a painful scream.

"You wanna reason yourself out of this?" Taekwoon says as he walks to the man laying on the ground. Taekwoon squats down and pulls the leader's head pulling his hair.

"You acting all thought with your minions, but when you are alone. You act like a small prey. Don't worry your life will be over soon." Taekwoon says as takes the knife of the ground and starts slowly sliding it against the idiot's throat slowly as the blood flows against the skin. Taekwoon gets up and looks around the mess they made.

"Would the king of this land be worried or not about this?" Taekwoon asks to himself as he sees the number of the bodies and blood everywhere. Then his eyes slowly move to the tiger. 'Poor animal. She just wanted to protect her cubs.' Taekwoon thought to himself as he walked closer to the tiger.

"You did the right thing." Taekwoon says as he takes the knife out of the tiger's body and throws it along the hill. He kneels down to touch the fur. Eventually he started to pet the tiger and whisper that she did great. Taekwoon gets up and looks at the cubs. Taekwoon walks up to those dead cups. He picks some of them up and carries them to next to their mother.

'Go with your mother little ones.' Taekwoon though to himself as he pats the cubs head before getting the last cubs to be next to their mother. Only two left. Taekwoon picks up them and starts walking back to the mother tiger and the cubs. He places the two next to mothers face and pats their heads. He lets his hand travel back at the mother tiger's head and pet it again. 'So gorgeous animal and yet died for protecting her cubs.' Taekwoon stands up and looks at the tiger.

Taekwoon brushes the dirt off and walks to the wagon to get his stuff. 'This plan didn't go as planned.' He thought to himself as he planned to go to the the village without any big conflicts and he already met a one before he even entered. Taekwoon takes a last look at the mother tiger before walking in to the forest. A small meow like voice weakly ringed in his ears. He looks behind himself. a weak tiger cub standing up and leaning his head against it's mother's head while cub is 'crying'. Taekwoon walks back to it and kneels down.

"I sincerely apologise about your brothers and your mother's dead." Taekwoon spokes in quietly as he slowly approaches the tiger with his hand. He starts patting the cub's head as it flinched by the touch. The tiger bites Taekwoon's hand in defense. He doesn't mind. It's not that big of a bite or strong enough to make him bleed much. Taekwoon takes his other hand closer to the tiger's head.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you now." Taekwoon whispers as he picks up the cub. The tiger calmed down and started licking the wound in Taekwoon's hand. 'Should I name him? Should I just raise him to adult age and set him free?? Or should I keep it???' Taekwoon thought to himself as he walked deeper in to the woods.

His plan, well what plan? Taekwoon didn't think this through. The only thing he got out so far that there is a village that has this clan and all the clan members have this tattoo somewhere in their body. Taekwoon looked at the busy streets of the market place from a far. He should get some clothes and not look so suspicious and maybe get some food for the tiger cub. There were so many thoughts in his head.

"Okay okay. Let's get something for you first." Taekwoon says as the tiger still looks little sleepy but was rubbing it's head against Taekwoon's clothes and face as the human was now laying on the ground.

"Should I give you a name?" Taekwoon says as a smile appears across his face. He has been taking care of some farm animals and dogs at home when he was young. So, taking care of a tiger won't be hard. The tiger attached to the human already and also how he smelled like her mother and his brothers also made him closer to him. The tiger licks Taekwoon's cheek making him giggle little.

"Your name is going to be Jooheon and we will be the strongest duo in the whole world." Taekwoon says and pats tiger's head and sits up. The tiger walks in to Taekwoon's lap and looks up at Taekwoon. 'Yep, he is the cutest and the strongest animal of them all.' Taekwoon thought as he takes the tiger in his arms and starts walking to the busy streets a head of them.

~~~~~~

"How much is this?" Taekwoon asks as he points at some raw meat on the stand. The tiger was little reckless in Taekwoon arms but he told Jooheon to calm down all the time. 'He must be hungry.' Taekwoon kept asking about the meats they were selling so that it would be good for the tiger, meanwhile the tiger finally calmed down. They continued to wonder at the little busy looking streets. Everyone around Taekwoon stared at him because he was holding a tiger.

"Hey, mister! Can I pet your cat?" A little boy asked as Taekwoon turned around to look at him.  
"Just be careful, he hasn't eaten yet." Taekwoon spoke softly as he squatted down for the boy to pet Jooheon. The boy was so amazed by the tiger's behaviour. Taekwoon smiled little at the boy's behaviour too.

"SON! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK TO STRANGERS! Come Let's go home! AND YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY SON!" An angry mother came and pushed Taekwoon out of the way. The boy started crying as his mother. The people's attention around Taekwoon got more intense. The boy didn't stop crying and the mother tried to calm him down and the people got closer around them.

"I saw him grabbing the boy with him! Like he took that cat away from him!" Some guy shouted as Taekwoon stood up and now hid the tiger little bit inside his cloth only head poking out. The people's stares got more and more serious about the statement someone just made up and the boy still couldn't stop crying so it's only getting worse. The boy literally just to pet Jooheon and the mother just made it worse. 'This isn't going well at all.'

"What is happening in here?" A raspy voice said. The people's aura changed a little by the new voice.  
"He stole that little boy's cat!" Someone spoke again. Two males pushed trough the crowd of people to see who stole someone's cat.

"So you stole the boy's cat?" The raspy voice spoke again. Taekwoon took a good look at the duo standing in front of. They had their swords ready on their left side. 'Are they police or commanders?' Taekwoon though to himself as I took a little peek af the boy. 'Yep still crying'

"I did not." Taekwoon says tightly still soft tune on his voice. The guy who spoke to Taekwoon takes his sword out and points it Taekwoon's throat. 'Great, now they are threatening me with a sword.' 

"Hongbin, there is no need for that. Lett me do the talking." The guy next to the swordman said. 'He looks slightly like a cow.' Taekwoon wondered as the cowman lowered the swordman's weapon.  
'Was his name Hongbin?' 

"You all people are jumping in to conclusions so easily. Like, the only pet cat looking is the person you all clame to be the thief." The cowman spoke and the people around them looked little angry as Taekwoon was little confused by the thought that he looked like a pet cat?

"How do you know? You didn't witness it." One of the people spoke again.  
"Sir, the thing he is hiding isn't a pet cat. It's a wild tiger." The cowman said and the people around them starlet little and the swordman was ready to swing his sword. Taekwoon didn't know what to do. Jooheon didn't want to hide anymore. So he poke his head out of Taekwoon collar. 

"See, I was right and also the seller I spoked earlier said that a cat like looking man bought some raw meat to his tiger. You all jumping to conclusions so easily." The cowman spoke and the people around them were little scared by that there was a tiger alive in front of their eyes. 

"Now that it's all settled, go back to minding your own business." The cowman said as the people around them started to whisper as they walked away from the scene. Jooheon was really hungry and started biting in to Taekwoon's clothes.

"Here eat this you little trouble maker." Taekwoon says as he takes some meat from his casket he was carrying on his bag. Jooheon was now little happy. Taekwoon starts walking away from the busy streets to back in to the forest.

"Wonshik, are you an idiot or an idiot?" Hongbin says as he slaps his friend's head.  
"Don't hit your head master's head?" Wonshik says and laughs little.


	2. Chapter 2

"You little-" Taekwoon lifted the tiger up as he was laying on the ground. The tiger let out a small yawn as Taekwoon put him back down. They both stared at the sky. 'This day has been so wild that I almost firgot why I was even doing here.' Taekwoon though as he rubbed his eyes.

"SOMEONE HELP! HELP! SOMEONE-!" Taekwoon jumped up as he heard a high pitched scream from close by. He left his stuff behing and ran to the direction of the voice. He heard some rustling behind him. Taekwoon turned around to see Jooheon following him. He should have taught him to stay, but now the cub is getting in to the battle field maybe.

"SOMEO-!" "SHUT UP! No one is coming for you!" The man said as he covered the womans mouth with his hand as other stared to laugh.  
"Our sponsor will be happy to bring their bride back to the wedding." One of them laughed off as the woman started to form tears in her eyes.

"IM NOT MARRYING HIM! I'LL DIE RATHER THAN MARRYING THAT PIECE IF SHIT! I DON'T EVEN LOVE HIM! I LOVE SOMEONE ELSE! NOW KILL ME!" The woman screamed as the men around stayed silence through the whole speech, but started laughing. Taekwoon was watching form a far at the scene. Taekwoon never liked how some people treated women and people like that. He didn't like the thought of getting married to the person they didn't like. 

"You agree with me right, Jooheon?" Taekwoon asked as he turned to look at the tiger cub noticing it's no where to be seen.  
"Look at we got here? A tiger cub." Taekwoon heard someone speak. 'Shit'  
"Idiot don't touch it. It's mother can be near at any moment. You don't wanna mess with an angry tiger mother." The other man said as they all took few steps back.

"Yeah, you really don't want to mess with the mother tiger." Taekwoon spoke as he came out of his hiding place.  
"Who the hell do you think you are?!" The man holding the lady shouted as the lady flinched at the man's aggressive voice. The other 3 of them took out their swords ready to engage at any moment.

"To put it simply. I am the mother tiger." Taekwoon spoke as he ran towards to the guy holding the lady and pushed him aside. The others didn't notice it so quickly. Taekwoon took her and started to run towards Jooheon to pick him up. The thiefs tried to run after them but fail to keep up the pace with Taekwoon.

"I think we are safe now." Taekwoon broke the silence as they both were breathing heavily. They ran back to the place were Taekwoon forgot his stuff. He picked his stuff and continued to walk behind the lady as they walked closer to this cave that was next them.

"AAARGH! He really doesn't give up!" The lady started to storm little as he kicked a rock. Taekwoon didn't care and lays on the ground as he throws his bag. Jooheon slowly walked to Taekwoon and settles down on top of his chest.

"Thanks for saving me..." The lady started to talk but didn't continue. She looked at Taekwoon and the tiger laying there peacefully.  
"How did you get that tiger?" She asked as Taekwoon turned his head towards to lady.

"His mother was murdered so his other siblings. I tried to kill the culprits before they've killed them but at least one made it and I take the responsibility of taking care of him now. It's a punishment for me for not saving his mother and his siblings." Taekwoon spoke as he stroke his fingers along the tiger's fur.

"Oh, my name is Koo Jung-ah and I think you could need some help." She said as Taekwoon turned to look at her again. She was now holding the picture of the tattoo evidence in her hands. Taekwoon sit up waking up Jooheon in the process but he fell asleep again.

"I'm Jung Taekwoon and what do you mean I could need some help?" Taekwoon asked as he tilted his head little.  
"I know what village has clan that has these tattoos." Jungah said as she got closer to Taekwoon.

"But the village only allows women to live there and no men is allowed if they don't have the permission from their leader and that reason must be really important and unique." She said as he stood up.

"Also I already told them to get me a house but something got in the way, like I can't go there now. My loved one already bought a house for us. I should have thought this through before making such a fast panicked decision!" She huffed little but her face turned in to a big smile fastly.

"What if we switched clothes! I think you could pass a female easily and those people wouldn't recognise me when im wearing men's clothes! I could finally get to live alone with my woman in that island!" She left out a big cheering noise as she started to jump up and down.  
"Don't worry about it this is a good plan and also I'll teach how to do a simple small make up to look more girly okay?" She says as Taekwoon nodded at her. 'Well at least I can do my mission without getting caught and also not get stuck on finding the clan anymore.' He thought to himself.

~~~~

"Wow! You look so pretty! Do I look like a man?" Jungah said as she spun around in Taekwoon's clan clothes. He should've bought from the market normal clothes but at least he still has the small scar on his stomach that is shaped like a triangle around his belly button.

"So, remember your name is Koo Jung-ah and here is the letter to prove yourself that you are me. Remember to talk in little bit high pitched voice and don't get too friendly with anyone or they might drag you to bath together and that will be the end of you. Now put this on top of you and walk along that path. I'll wait you from the other side woth Jooheon so those idiots thought I am long gone." She spoke clearly to Taekwoon as he nodded. She started to walk to the opposite direction were Taekwoon was going covering his face with the big jacket. He walked along the path that lead to the so called women only village. 

"Hey you! Aren't you the bride of our sponsor?!" 'Great, those guys again. At least the plan is now working.' Taekwoon though as he froze on the place. One of them grabbed Taekwoon by his wrist.

"SOMEONE HELP ME! IM GETTING HARASSED!" Taekwoon screamed in high pitched voice as the jacket flew from a top of him. The same people from earlier stared at him as he tried to act all scared like his legs 'gave up' as he walked backwards making it seem that they really tried to harass him. Jungah told him earlier that if you are close to the village the people around it will help the women in need pretty fast.

"Get lost! You don't have the right to harass any women in here!" A familiar voice spoke as a really well built person stepped in front of Taekwoon pointing at his sword at them. He looks really familiar to Taekwoon. 

"But we didn't eve-" His words were cut off by the sword that came straight through the throat of the speaker.  
"Get out before I kill you all." The mysterious man spoke as the others started running away from the scary man. 'His voice sounds so familiar. Maybe I'll find out when he turns around.' Taekwoon though as he kept staring at the back of the man that wasn't still turning around and staring at the scary cats run away. The man walks up to pick up the jacket I dropped.

"You dropped this."...'OH FUCKING HELL NO!! IT'S THAT COWMAN!! I AM IN A BIG TROUBLE!! WAIT!MAYBE HE DOESN'T REMEMBER ME!!OR MAYBE EVEN RECOGNISE ME!!!! MAYBE HE THINKS IM A COMPLETE STRANGER!!' Taekwoon though to himself as he got up from the ground and brushed the dirt off from the dress. 

"Thank you." Taekwoon spoke quietly and yet tried to keep his voice high enough to sound like a girl.  
"I can walk you to the village so they won't bother you lady." He spoke 'YES! HE THINKS IM A WOMAN! MAYBE I'LL PASS TO THE WHOLE VILLAGE TOO!' Taekwoon though to himself but didn't answer to the man's question yet

"There is no need to. I am going to some place that I need my own peace, but thank you for the offer." Taekwoon spoke as he bowed at the cowman. Taekwoon started to slowly walk away from the cowman in to the river were he is supposed to meet Jungah.

"Hope she isn't going to drown herself." Wonshik spoke to himself as he looked her walking away from him to the river. Wonshik turned around to look at the dead body. He picks it up and starts carrying it to the opposite direction were Taekwoon was heading.

~~~~~~

"That went great Taekwoon!" Jungah cheered as she was holding Jooheon in her arms. Taekwoon let out a small shy smile.  
"Just practice little bit more on walking and then you pass as a womans at any time. Like he, HE thought you were a woman!" Jungah said as she cheered more at her successful plan. 

"Yeah, I guess this is our goodbyes for now. Oh and also you can keep the sword if anything bad happens on the way to get to your wife's house." Taekwoon smiled at her as took the sword out of his bag. He owned 2 but the other one was so bloody from the earlier and he should really clean it.

"Wait, you aren't disgusted by the fact that I love women?" Jungah spoke as she hold the sword Taekwoon gave.  
"No. I'm more disgusted that people get married to the person they don't love." Taekwoon spoke as his face turned little grumpy at the idea. 

"Oh my fucking god. I really like you as a friend and I really wanna adopt you. If you need any help send a letter at this address. Also good luck." Jungah said as she wrote down the address of her house.  
"You can visit us too if you want!" She said as her smile was so bright that it made Taekwoon smile too. Jooheon jumped in Taekwoon's arms unexpectedly making him almost fall to the river but Jungah catches him.

"Okay, see you some time and remember your name is there Koo Jung-ah. Good luck!" She smiled as she started to walk away from Taekwoon as he turned to look at the river. He is ready to complete his first mission perfectly. He picked his bags up and Jooheon up too after he was chasing a butterfly but got tired and fell asleep. 'This cub gets easily tired or he is really hungry.'

~~~~~~

Taekwoon walked closer to the gate of the village. It looked pretty in Taekwoon's eyes. He stepped through the gate and let his eyes wonder around. Some were busy doing some clothing and some were busy doing some alcohol and some making soap. There is so much going on and yet they all look relaxed about and don't look like sweat is dripping at every second. Some stared at Taekwoon and it made him little uncomfortable. If he gets caught, he is dead meat. 

"How can I help you?" Someone asked as Taekwoon snapped out of his thoughts.  
"Umm.. My name is Koo Jungah and I am looking at the house what I bought." Taekwoon spoke softly still maintaining his voice as he took out the letter that had the evidence that a person named Koo Jungah bought a house from here. 'Still wondering why she didn't sell this house in here or?' Taekwoon though to himself as he petted Jooheon. 

"Follow me." She said after reading the letter he gave to her. They continued to walk away from the busy place in to the forest that was inside the village's walls. The house looked kinda expensive from a far. 'How much money does JUNGAH OWN? LIKE THROWING MONEY AWAY LIKE IT'S NOTHING!?' Taekwoon though to himself as he got closer to the house and how expensive it looked and how fancy it looked like but it still was the average size anyone could have. Just more details and colours.

"Welcome to here and have fun staying here." The lady said happily as she walked away from the house along the path they got here. Taekwoon placed Jooheon down and started to wonder around the house. It was next to the big river and the garden looked pretty on the front yard. Taekwoon walked inside to the house as Jooheon followed behind him. 

"There is a big bed!" Taekwoon said happily as he let himself fall on to it. He really didn't get to sleep in beds like this. 'Jungah really has some money.' Taekwoon got up and wondered the other rooms. One for clothes and one empty room and a kitchen. He doesn't need to use the bath house to clean himself whe he can dip himself in to the river where no body can see him. 

"This house's spot is amazing!" Taekwoon said cheerfully as he was smiling and forgetting more and more about the mission he was supposed to do. Jooheon got out wondering around the yard and the small beach of the river. He saw some fishes swimming in front of the tiger cub. He got curious and tried to catch some of the fish on his paw but missing the target all the time. Eventually Jooheon got little mad and decided to go swimming in to the river as the cub finally caught a one fish he cane back to the beach and started to drang a fish in to the door step.

"You caught a fish?" Taekwoon as ked as Jooheon dropped the fish in front of Taekwoon's feet as he was sitting at the porch. Jooheon just caught a fish for him. Taekwoon picks it up.

"You can eat it." Taekwoon spoke softly as he held his hand in front of Jooheon and he took the fish and started to eat it. 

"I should eat something too." Taekwoon thought out loud as he started walk in to kitchen to see if there are any ingredients and none. Well he just got here. Taekwoon let's out a heavy sigh as he walked to the porch again seeing that Jooheon already finished eating. 

"Want to go to the market again?" Taekwoon asked as he crouched down to wipe Jooheon lottle bloody mouth and paws before picking the baby Jooheon up. Taekwoon wishes something like that won't happen again in that market place.


	3. Chapter 3

"So Wonshik, were did you go when I was doing my training?" Hongbin asked as he opens his messy hair bun. He was shirtless but Wonshik didn't mind. They've close friends so long.

"I heard someone scream and went to help. I was right, there was a attempt of a harassment." Wonshik says as he sits on the rock as he looks at his blody sword. He starts to clean the blood away.

"Well, has the king of this land say anything about the village?" Hongbin asked as he put his shirt back on and picked his other stuff up.  
"He said that we can have this village and have it's own rules 'cause we are the most powerful clan and we make lot of stuff to the king, but he trusts us to have our own rules if we follow few rules from the king." Wonshik says as he is done with the cleaning.

"That's amazing! So we are partly our own village but still little under the sight of the king. That means all those people who has been suffering like us can come in peace without asking the village's leader to ask the king!" Hongbin was too happy and excited about something but Wonshik didn't question it. This village's original plan was to make this only female until the new leader put that thought away and said only the lost and those who have suffered a lot can enter to the village, but the stereotype of this village is still built to protect the females from idiots. 

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Wonshik asks as he wiggles his eyebrows. Hongbin looks at him trying to function what Wonshik just said and there was a long pause until Hongbin's face started to smile again.

"Not really, just that I am going back to the village. Their training is starting soon. See you later." Hongbin says still smiling like a child as he walked back to the village. Wonshik still hasn't moved from his seat. He stares at the horizon in front if him. The lady from earlier looked familiar but it could be his mind tricking him. Hongbin is lucky that the village's leader took them after Wonshik begging her mother. Yes the leader of the village was her mother but he preferred to call her the village's leader when he is talking about the village. He learned how to fight from the old clan members and from the training from the kings soldiers when the king told all of the men to get trained if there was a 'war' to happen.

Wonshik lets out a deep sigh. The war did happen but it was more like a treason. The king was an asshole to our village and he didn't even know that most of his soldiers were from our clan and most of it were women and he didn't know. Wonshik lets out a small laugh. He looked at his blade. He should go to the blacksmith's place and get the sword sharpened up. 

~~~~~~

Taekwoon was walking at the market place again looking for some meat and vegetables maybe some fruits too. Jooheon was following him like a puppy. 'Should tigers act like that?' Taekwoon though to himself almost tripping on his own feet. Thank god Jungah wasn't that small compared to Taekwoon and also she said that her hanbok was little oversized. It would look stupid if it was small on Taekwoon.

"A TIGER!" Someone screamed and I turned to look around. The voice startled Jooheon and he ran inside Taekwoon's dress. He kneels down and raises his dress and reveals Jooheon underneath it. He picks him up and pets his head. Everyone still staring them as Taekwoon picks up his basket on his other hand and hold Jooheon on his other arm.

"I would like one of these, please." Taekwoon said pointing at one of the green herbs. He knows what they are used for. After all he was raised in a country side. The seller gave them to Taekwoon and he paid them. He looked at his money and he is slowly loosing them all. He should get a small job to get some money to buy food.

They continued to walk on the streets as they both were carrying a basket. Jooheon carrying nothing but still was happy to carry an empty basket on his mouth and Taekwoon was carrying everything on the other basket but was happy to see Jooheon carrying the basket. It must look cute to see Taekwoon look at Jooheon who is walking next to him and smiling. He was so lost in his thoughts that he wasn't paying attention his surroundings. 

"Hey there pretty girl, you are really tall and pretty.~" Someone said approaching Taekwoon. He started to walk faster and ignoring the drunk guy. Jooheon noticed this and ran. Then stopped and placed himself in the basket so Taekwoon could pick him up. 'Smart tiger.' Taekwoon thought to himself and picked up the basket and started to walk faster away from the 'drunk' guy.

"Where are you going honey bunny! Wait for me!~" The same person now screams gaining everyone's attention. Taekwoon stops and turns around to look at the stranger. He places his baskets down. He starts to fold the sleeve on his left arm.

"So you waited me! You sexy lady!~" The man screamed as ge stumbled to Taekwoon. His getting little red. Taekwoon was ready to punch the guy in to the hell if he needed to. 

"You can't hit a man, you reckless sweet cheeks." Another person spoke stopping Taekwoon's attack. The person cupped Taekwoon's face on his other hand and made him to look at the stranger.

"Females aren't allowed to hit people, especially men. Obey the rules bitch." The man spoke as he raised Taekwoon's hand up and placed it behind his back as there was a sound of Taekwoon's pain scream. He tried to keep it high pitched. 

"OW! THE FUCK! GET OFF!" The stranger spoke. He looked little bit like a soldier. Taekwoon held his arm after getting free from the man's grib. He looked at him seeing that Jooheon is biting the mans legs as they were bleeding little.

"DIE YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" The stranger screamed as he took his sword out ready to stab Jooheon and end the poor tiger's life. Taekwoon screamed and took Jooheon out of the way getting himself a little cut on his arm. 

"Why are you stabbing my future wife?" The drunk man spoke shaking the asshole soldier. Taekwoon slowly got back into his feet, holding Jooheon tightly in his chest. People were silently looking from the distance. 

"She was about to hit you. Don't you think she needs to learn a lesson?" The soldier spoke pushing the drunk guy off him as he stumbles to the ground. 'Thank god, I don't need to deal with that asshole.' Taekwoon though looking at the passed out drunk dude. His arm was in little pain but it was bleeding enough to make the end of his sleeve red. Jooheon was trembling in Taekwoon's against his chest as his hair was slightly a mess.

"No one is learning a new lesson than you sir. Do you know what village takes care most of your needs to survive? Yes, a women village and I would have thought you knew that and treated them as equally as men. You are the one that should be getting stabbed." A familiar voice spoke walking closely to Taekwoon from behind. The soldier was in a shock.

"Wonshik, I-I can explain!" The soldier started to speak but in the end he started to scream in pain when the cowman stabbed the man's arm.  
"Now you both are equally injured." He spoke softly as his sword was leaving the skin and there was blood starting to drip.

"Let me take a look at your arm." Cowman spoke getting closer to Taekwoon. He started to pull up Taekwoon's sleeve to see how much of a cut was there. Not that big or deep but enough to bleed. The cowman takes something out of his pocket and starts wrapping Taekwoon's wound.

"Let's get you home and I'll treat your wound. I'll carry your stuff too." He spoke as he went to get the baskets as Taekwoon is just stands there little dumbfounded. He slowly started to walk after the cowman feeling little disappointment that he let his guard down by protecting Jooheon from the sword. At least he isn't injured at all. A small smile appeared on Taekwoon's lips as he stared at Jooheon who was trying to lick his face.

"I never got to know you name, are you new in here?" The cowman started to talk as they both were walking back to the village. Taekwoon snaps out of his thoughts and looks at the cowman. 'Now I have come to think about. This idiot has saved me 3 times today and all I call him is a cowman. Maybe that's just a fine name for him.' Taekwoon thought and nodded to Wonshik's answer. 

"My name is Kim Wonshik and I hope you feel welcomed in the village and I apologise about that soldiers behaviour. He must be an idiotic asshole." Wonshik spoke clearly as they were getting closer to the village. Taekwoon took a closer look at the Wonshik and noticed that they a clearly the same height. Hope no one questions his height or his big shoulders. At least that drunk guy thought that he looked like a woman.

They arrived to the gate of the village. As they enter the all people's faces that turned to look at Taemin were in a shock. Then they started to whisper. Taekwoon didn't like this atmosphere at all. Jooheo noticed and started to climb up on Taekwoon's shoulder to lik Taekwoon cheek making him chuckle little. Little did he know that Wonshik was smiling little at the view.

They slowly arrived to the some building that looked unfamiliar in Taekwoon's eyes.

"Oh hey Wonshik! Don't tell you are here because you got hurt, right?" Another voice spoke inside from the other room. Wonshik placed the baskets down and started to fold my sleeve again.

"It's not me this time Hakyeon." Wonshik said back and started to take the bandage off from Taekwoon's wound. He was just blankly staring at him. The stranger who Taekwoon assumes spoke walks in to room and almost jumps and falls out of fear.

"WHY THERE IS A TIGER IN HERE WONSHIK!?!" An unhuman scream was heard afterwards.  
"Oh, it's hers. " Wonshik pointed at Taekwoon then at the wound. Jooheon was wondering around the room but got back to Taekwoon when he got bored and hid under his dress peeking out little.

"Okay... Come, it's easier to treat in here." Hakyeon spoke and Wonshik 'helped' Taekwoon to get there. 

"Can you tell me what happened?" Hakyeon asked as he sits down on a floor making the other two sit too. Jooheon got out of the dress and got up in Taekwoon's lap.   
"Someone stabbed her when she was about to protect herself from a drunk guy." Wonshik spoke as Hakyeon was about to wipe the wound with a wet cloth.

"You said what. Jeez, was it him again?" Hakyeon asked almost ignoring Taekwoon's presence. 'Wait, both of them haven't asked his name. Thank god. Remember my name is Koo Jung-ah.' Taekwoon though to himself reminding his girl name.

"You mean that same guy who was about to attack you when you were trying out a girl hanbok so you could surprise Jaehwan even though you could've asked one of the people here to borrow you a dress?" Wonshik spoke laughing little. Hakyeon was now a blushing mess. He pressed the cloth on the wound and Taekwoon flinched little.

"Honey, I am home!" Someone screamed happily from the other room. The door flew open revealing another stranger. His nose looked charismatic. He looked all happy and like a puppy.

"Jaehwan~ Could you get the medicine for wounds?" Hakyeon said softly and Jaehwan lefts the room to come back with a small wooden box.

"Thank you." Hakyeon said he planted a small pick on the lips for Jaehwan. 'They are a couple? This village is something. Also why didn't she live with her 'wife' in here if these two are?' Taekwoon was little dumbfounded and lost in his thoughts as he felt something touch his skin again.

"You can keep this, remember to apply this every evening until it starts to look more healthy." Hakyeon said handing a small white case.   
"What's your name? I haven't seen you around?" Jaehwan spoke as he hugged Hakyeon from behind.

"I just got here... My name is Koo Jung-ah and this little guy is Jooheon." Taekwoon spoke as he slowly got up. Even though those two are basically a male and male couple, Taekwoon doesn't want to tell them that he is really not a girl. He is on a mission and he can't get attached to anyone in here. 

"Nice to meet you, I am Hakyeon and he is Jaehwan my love of my life and we are basically the only male and male couple in here and that's why we can live here peacefully, but I think there is going to be also a second coming." Hakyeon spoke as he stood up. 

"You mean Hongbin found someone?" Jaehwan spoke and got a slightly hit on the neck. Then he gave a small peck as an apology. Taekwoon was just a confused mess in there. He should head home.

"I will take her home, see you two tomorrow." Wonshik spoke as he slowly started to walk out of the room Taekwoon following behind. Wonshik picks up the baskets and opens the door for Taekwoon and Jooheon. He waves his last goodbye and joins the cat duo.

They walked in a silence. The sun has already settled down. 'Could've I get in here without dressing up as girl? But it's a good disguise, no one would suspect a thing and I would get easily inside the clan and find the reason why they attacked and who.' Taekwoon was wondering inside his head not noticing that they are already there. 

"Wow, this place has a great view." Wonshik spoke as he looked at the river. Jooheon hurriedly got inside the house. It looked dark of course but Jooheon just ran inside not caring if he hits his head on the wall. 

"Where is the kitchen?" Wonshik asks and Taekwoon points at the direction as he is trying to find were are the candles at. After placing the stuff on the table and Taekwoon finding the candles so it would have some light in the darkness. Taekwoon fell on the bed flat face and didn't want to move. Jooheon noticed him and jumped up on the bed and laid on top of Taekwoon's back making him more harder to even more.

Wonshik was just staring at the duo and a small smile came in the corner of his lips. 'This view is much more rare and prettier.' Wonshik thought to himself as he blew out the candles that Taekwoon was in pain to find them and light them.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's been already three nights and Taekwoon hasn't come back. What should we do?" a shadow figure speaks in the empty wine red room. The person standing in the middle of it staring at the wall that has a small candle.

"Find him and kill him. We don't want a person who doesn't kill by order. We don't need people who wants to think otherwise, also you like killing don't you? You can be brutal to him if you want." The male in the middle spoke to the person who came out of the shadows. Walking to the candle. 

"I will not disappoint you, master." He spoke as he blew out the candle. Leaving the room in blackness and the only light is the moon trying to get in.

~~~~

The sunlight was hitting in Taekwoon's sleepy eyes. He might have forgotten to close the door. He spun around the bed until he was facing Jooheon. He was sleeping too. Taekwoon rubbed his eyes and sit up to look around the room. A tasty scent filled the room. Food.

"Oh, Hi. I am Cha Misoo and the leader of this village told me to show you around." A female voice said stepping inside the room Taekwoon is. Taekwoon looked at the female who was stanfield there and freaked out little. Thank god he still had his clothes on.

"I am Koo Jung-ah and this is Jooheon." Taekwoon spoke softly as he petted Jooheon awake. They both got out of the bed and started to walk to the other room were Misoo went. They sat down around the table that was full of food. Jooheon ran outside as he saw something. Taekwoon didn't mind. 

"This tastes good." Taekwoon said as he was munching the food Misoo made.  
"So Jungah, have you wondered around here yet?" Misoo asked. Taekwoon looked at here. 'He did wonder little with that Wonshik guy but it was at night.'

"Not really." Taekwoon said filling his cheeks with food.  
"Well then, I'll show you everything important that helds in this village. Also if there is any job you would like to have you can ask me and I'll get it for you." A smile spread across Misoo's face. Taekwoon didn't return it back but just nodded. Taekwoon looked outside and saw Jooheon slowly coming back inside the house.

"Oh Jooheon, you don't need to bring these to me. I already told you can have it all yourself." Taekwoon said after he got up and walked up to Jooheon. Jooheon was still holding the fish in his mouth. He looked at Taekwoon for a little while and then turned around and walked to a rock and started to eat the fish.

"May I ask something?" Misoo asked as she got up and walked up to Taekwoon. Taekwoon nodded at her.  
"How did you tame him?" She asked and Taekwoon was little shocked. He didn't tame him. He rescued him, kinda. At least he tried to keep his mother alive but failed. Taekwoon looked little upset by her words but didn't want to express it.

"I didn't tame him. I found him. His mother was killed and so was his other siblings. He only survived. I think he only stays around me is because I smell like his mother or that I didn't leave him there crying for hunger and help at his own mother." Taekwoon said as he stared at Jooheon. He didn't even turn to look at Misoo's face. He knew that she would look little disappointed. Jooheon looked happy and that's all Taekwoon wants for him to be. He got up and started to walk up to Jooheon.

"You know that you are a good tiger? Aren't you Jooheon." Taekwoon spoke like he was speaking to a kid. Jooheon looked up and a small voice came out of him as he jumped in Taekwoon's arms making a small mess on his hanbok but who cares. A little fish blood won't be that bad.

"Koo Jungah! You are covered in blood! You need to change you closer now or the people at village might think you hot hurt!" She spoke in a high pitched voice making Jooheon little starlet. He looked down at his hanbok and noticed that it really has so much blood.

"Go change your clothes. I'll come back later." Misoo said as she started to walk off. 'Did I scare her away?' Taekwoon though as he walked inside his house and let Jooheon wonder around the yard. Taekwoon looked around if there was any other hanboks and he was thankful there was.

Now the problem is, how did he put it on. Jungah helped him back then and taught how to use makeup but she didn't really teach how to put properly the hanbok on. 'This is going to be a pain in an ass.' Taekwoon though, maybe he could focus on how he takes of his hanbok piece by piece and puts it on backwards. 

After few groans of pain and sighs he made it. Taekwoon fell on his bed and put his hands up. 'I did it!' Taekwoon cheered inside his head.

~~~~~

"Misoo didn't come back. Should we go wondering around Jooheon? Let's go." Taekwoon was sitting on the porch and speaking to Jooheon. He has been waiting for a while. Maybe he really scared her away. Jooheon ran away inside to get something.

"You are so childish that it makes you so cute!" Taekwoon spoke as Jooheon came back with a basket and got inside of it. Taekwoon picked the basket and started to walk away from his house in to the village. Let's hope the day would be better today.

Taekwoon wondered around the path and took some glances at Jooheon who quickly fell asleep. There were people looking at him little weirdly as he wondered around the village streets. There were some busy workers with their wine making or either busy making the base for clothes. Hope he didn't disturb anyone.

"Hey there!" A unfamiliar voice spoke behind Taekwoon. He turned around and saw a really big lady carrying a passed out dude on her shoulder and there were two other women beside her looking well scary too. A fear rose in Taekwoon.

"If you ever see any man that doesn't look like he belongs here scream for us, we will beat them up for you! Also welcome. I am your Guardian Eunmi!" She spoke offering her hand for a hands. Take shaked hands and Taekwoon was still slightly nervous. 'Is that what is going to happen to me if i get caught?' Taekwoon though.

"Omg that kitten is so cute!" Someone beside Eunmi spoke.  
"It's actually a tiger, his name is Jooheon." Taekwoon spoke shyly still little nervous about the trio. 

"We will get going, have a great time living here!" Eunmi spoke as they started to walk away from Taekwoon. He left out a sigh at himself and looked around. People were staring at him again. They were also giving looks at him.

"Can you move aside or do I need to push you?" A manly voice spoke behind him.  
"Don't be rude to her!" I child voice spoke. Taekwoon turned around and saw a man wearing very expensive looking clothes and there was a kid around maybe 10 years old looking.

"And what you are gonna do? Get yourself a new babysitter? You know that no one likes to babysit someone like you. Everyone hates you, you know?" The male crouched down to speak at the child. 'Isn't he being too rude for the child.' Taekwoon though and looks at the child. He looked upset.

"Aren't you being too rude to a child?" Taekwoon spoke out and looked down at the man. The man stood up and looked at Taekwoon.  
"And? I am taking care of him, aren't I Seokwoo?" The man spoke and turned to look at the child. He wasn't there.

"No! You are just a horrible person! You never let me play with other kids and you are always so rude to others too! What does my father sees in you!?" The child screamed at the man behind Taekwoon's dress. 'When did he get there?' The people around us tried not to pay attention at us.

"Yah! You piece of shit! Your father trusts me and would never get you a new babysitter! You are king's son and I am your father's uncle!" He said sounding so angry at the kid. Taekwoon turned around to face the kid and put his basket in fron of him. He looked at the kid.

"Hold him for a little. He will protect you for a while as I talk to this big meanie man, okay?" Taekwoon spoke softly as he took sleepy Jooheon out of the basket and gave it to the child. He looked more happy now as he was trying to hold the yiger but he may be little heavy but at least the child didn't look sad anymore.

"Even though you maybe the king's uncle. That doesn't give you the right to speak so rudely to a child." Taekwoon began his sentences and turned to face the man. Taekwoon started to fold his sleeves and showing his muscular arms and the bandaged wound. The king's uncle looked little scared in the eyes.

"You want to get your ass whooped or do you want to apologise for the kid?" Taekwoon said as his gaze at the man got more and more serious and deadly. He looked like he is ready to burn the whole world for the child. 

"Why would I do that, you whore!" He spit at Taekwoon dress. The child hold Jooheon but not that tight as he was holding on the Taekwoon's dress. The child feared loosing the mother figure he just met. The people around them couldn't stop was at them as the ateez got intense.

"Be careful what you say." A familiar voice spoke as it got closer.  
"Who would king believe? His so called uncle or his big army's leader?" Taekwoon turned to look around at the source of the voice and saw Wonshik standing there.

"What are you doing here Mr. Kim? Aren't you supposed to be teaching your soldiers?" The uncle asked in a voice of fear.   
"Hongbin said he wanted to take care of it. He is little too excited about teaching now days. Also I wanted to check up on Jungah. How is your arm doing?" Wonshik asked as he got closer to Taekwoon. 

"Don't touch her!" The kid came in front of Taekwoon looking like he is going to sacrifice himself for Taekwoon. Also the kid looked like he was about to cry at any moment.  
"Don't worry kid, he is friend of mine." Taekwoon spoke softly at the kid and let Wonshik look at his arm ignoring the uncle awkwardly standing there.

"It doesn't look that bad from yesterday but still be careful with it. It could open again and Hakys would be mad at me." Wonshik said. Their conversation sounded like they've know each other for a long time but it's a plan from Wonshik to sojnd like they're really close friends so the uncle would be more scared at the duo. At least it worked and on some strangers around them too.

"Did the uncle hurt?" Wonshik crouched down to look at the kid who was slightly in tears and trying to become one with Taekwoon's dress. Jooheon finally woke up from his sleep or should I say coma 'cause how didn't he woke up at all in those noises. Jooheon jumped in Wonshik's arm and Wonshik was surprised by the tiger's sudden action. The boy started to cry little. 

"Oh please don't cry. Jooheon just missed Wonshik so that's why he jumped in his arms. Do you want to be carried like Jooheon too?" Taekwoon crouching down too at the small boy and wiped with his thumb some tears away. The boy nodded at Taekwoon's question and spread his arm so he can pick him up.

"There, there. You are a wonderful kid." Taekwoon spoke softly as he patted at the back of the kid. The both got up carrying someone in their arms.

"Wonshik could you pick up that basket. If you are tired carrying Jooheo on your arms you can but him there. He enjoys travelling in there." Taekwoon asked as he pointed at the basket. The people around them were so confused by the sudden new comer. Taekwoon was firstly really unwelcome to some people by his tallness, owning a really expensive house and the fact he had a tiger with him all the time making them scared but now witnessing this. They don't know what to think anymore

"Shall we go back to palace, so I can talk with the king and you being his son's babysitter?" Wonshik spoke as he was holding Jooheon and looking at the uncle.

They started to walk and Taekwoon had no idea where they were going but at least he now knows how to get inside the palace. This Wonshik guy shouldn't trust Taekwoon that much. The child was so clingy and wanted to hug Taekwoon forever. Wonshik had hid Jooheon in the basket and covered him with some cloth so the people inside the palace won't freak out.

"What brings you here Wonshik?" The king asks without even looking up. 'Should I put the child down?' Taekwoon questioned to himself.  
"Your uncle was very rude at one of villagers and was very rude at your own son." Wonshik spoke as the king finally looked up.

"DAD! I DON'T HIM TO BABYSIT SIT ANYMORE!" The child screamed as tears were rolling down the child's cheek and still being Taekwoon's arms. The kid hid his face deeper in Taekwoon's shoulder. Taekwoon started to draw circles in the kid's back. The king's face was in a shock. He turned to look at the uncle.

"What did I told you about not saying rude things to him?!" The king said almost throwing the thing he was holding but held himself back as he heard his son sneeze making the king snap out of his angry cloud. He didn't want to be violent around his son.

"Ah my head, uncle do you know how hard it is to find Seokwoo a babysitter that doesn't talk bad about her mother and him. Literally everyone at the village talks shit about my wife who ran away. There isn't anything I can do to bring her back and I respect her decision for not wanting to stand here and be a queen instead being free and exploring the world. So can you please not be rude to him." The king took a deep breath after saying some facts that Taekwoon didn't know or did he even needed to know.

"Also uncle could you please this place before I make my guards get you in prison." The king finally finished his words making the uncle on his knees.  
"Please don't do this to me! I'll be a better person! Just please don't do this to me!" He pegged but the king didn't move from his position at all.

"Guards! Take this begging man out of here!" The king commanded as some build men came in to the room dragging the uncle with them. The king stood up and started to walk up to Taekwoon.

"Seokwoo, I am sorry that you had to go through all that. You know that dad is really looking for you a good babysitter... Don't blame yourself, okay?" The king said as he was holding the child in his arms. The kid nodded.

"Why did she had to leave? Didn't she like me? Am I a bad kid?" The child asked as tears began to flow hatder along the chubby cheeks.  
"She didn't leave became of you. She just didn't like to live in this palace. Don't think of her as a bad person. She was creative and wanted to explore world. Blame it on me and not yourself, okay Seokwoo?" The king spoke to his son as Taekwoon and Wonshik were still standing there maybe little awkwardly.

"Dad, do ypu have some time? I need to show you something!" The kid said not sounding sad anymore. Taekwoon felt like something was felt right but still wrong.  
"I think I have some time for you. What do you want to show me?" The king asked and put his son back down.

"Umm... Mama can you show me that cat again?" Seokwoo ran up to Taekwoon and hugged his dress while asking that. Taekwoon froze. He got called as a mama. He looked at the king who was shocked too.   
"You don't need to call me mama, you can call me noona if-"  
"No! You saved me from my uncle while others strared and didn't do anything. I have the right call you mama or mom or mommy if I want to!" The kid said as Taekwoon's cheeks got slightly pink.

"Can you show me the cat again?" The child begged as he was still hugging Taekwoon. Wonshik got closer to him and pulled his basket for Taekwoon to take Jooheo out. The kid cheered as a sleepy tiger came out.

"Don't go rough on him, he is still a child just like you and also he... he is a wild animal that I saved so don't go so rough on him okay?" Taekwoon spoke as he sat down holding Jooheon on his lap. The tiger was so sleepy not to even move. Seokwoo looked at the tiger and started to pet him like Taekwoon was doing.

"Come and pet him too dad!" Seokwoo said giggling happily. The king was trembling little, but Seokwoo didn't care. He got up and dragged his father close to Taekwoon and Jooheon.   
"You can pet him too dad." Seokwoo said smiling brightly. The king was little unsure but the started to pet the back of the tiger and got closer to it's head.

"You said you saved him. So how and why?" The king asked out of the curiosity as he was so much into petting the tiger. 

"I found him when I was walking by the road and found a corpse of a mother tiger and some of her cubs and as I stopped by to look at the mother tiger, I noticed it was killed by the sword wounds it had. So I stayed there for a while and started to get going until I noticed that one of them survived and Jooheon looked so sad about and I couldn't just leave a tiger cub to survive alone." Taekwoon said and the king had a smile on his face. Wonshik was just staring at Taekwoon. He was slightly confused about the feelings that rose in him but he didn't want to think about.

"Would you like to babysit Seokwoo?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait, what?" Taekwoon asked in a confusion. 'He can't be serious. I just met his child also I come from a different clan and won't be here for long and he shouldn't trust me.' Taekwoon though to himself.

"Would you like to babysit Seokwoo? You don't have to babysit all the time, but when he wants to go to visit the village and spend some time there. I can also pay you. Is it a deal?" The king asked again and the child looked like he saw something really beautiful.

"Pretty please. I want you to take care of me." The child insisted as he was looking little grumpy. Taekwoon just froze there, his cheeks getting more red and red. Wonshik walked up to them.

"I can take care of Seokwoo with Jungah. She is still new to this place." Wonshik said as the king got up and put his hand on his shoulder.   
"Okay, you know Seokwoo greatly so I trust both of you on this." The king began.  
"Seokwoo will meet two of you tomorrow, right Seokwoo?" The king turned around to look at his son. The kid nodded in excitement.

"Wonshik take him tomorrow to the village and meet Jungah there. I will tell you, Wonshik about the other details later." The king smiled and the kid cheered at it. Taekwoon got up holding Jooheon on his hands.

"See you tomorrow then!" The kid said as he started to wave a goodbye to Wonshik and Taekwoon. Taekwoon was still little confused about the fact that he became the king's son's babysitter. They finally got out of the palace and stood at the gate.

"Well, that was unexpected." Wonshik started a small talk for them but as he turned to look at the other. There wasn't anyone. 'Where did she go?' Wonshik thought to himself as he looked around not finding the mysterious new welcomer.

'The fuck am I supposed to do now?!?! I have become this place king's son's babysitter and I should continue my mission!!! All of them might be my enemy and I shouldn't trust them!! Especially that Wonshik guy!! He makes me feel so weird!!!!' Taekwoon panicked to himself as he had ran in to the forest as fast as he could not to be with that guy any longer. 

"Where am I again?" Taekwoon spoke to himself as he looked around. He might've ran too far in to the forest. He let his feet take him somewhere. He had put Jooheon down so he can freely wonder around the forest like the tiger should do. The forest looks so beautiful and the small river next to him was flowing like crazy.

"Doesn't it all look beautiful, Jooheon?" Taekwoon asked as he turned around to look at the tiger as he still continued to walk. Jooheon was walking behind and trying not to get so distracted by the passing butterfly. Taekwoon laughed little at the cubs behavior.

"AA FUCk-!" Taekwoon screamed as he slipped on the rock he had stepped on and twisted his ankle making him fall in to the river. Jooheon got worried as his mother was getting farther away from him and screaming. Water splashing around making Jooheon anxious. Taekwoon was getting dragged under the water but he tried to swim up every time but the wet hanbok weight was so heavy that it was hard for him. He heard Jooheon crying for him and he tried to swim up.

Jooheon was panicking not knowing what to do. He froze and tried to think of something. Then he remembered the scent from that other male. Jooheon started to ran back to the village to find the same scent and hope he would understand what is happening. Taekwoon still tried to grab on to something but of course everything was so slippery. 

Jooheon had run back to in front of the palace and looked around. People were freaking at him. Jooheon tried to find the scent of the male and looked around panicking. He started to cry little. Then he looked around again making people scream   
"TIGER! THERE IS A TIGER!" He was panicking again and again trying to find familiar smelling male.

"What are you doing here, Jooheon? Where is Jungah?" Wonshik spoke as he looked down at the tiger. The tiger was happy that he found the person he was looking for. Now the problem was to get the male to follow him. Jooheon bit Wonshik's clothes and tried to drag him but the male didn't move.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Wonshik spoke up and tried to make Jooheon to stop dragging his pants. Jooheon let out a sad meow like noise and scratches the ground next to Wonshik. 

"You want me to follow you?" Wonshik asked and Jooheon nodded and jumped in joy. He started to run back to the direction were Taekwoon smell was before. Wonshik tried his best to keep up with Jooheon as they ran trough the streets trying to ignore people's screaming. 

Taekwoon in meanwhile hasn't given up on his swimming but he was getting tired. But he felt the river's flow getting more peaceful as the time passed. He was feeling lightheaded. He felt his head pump in to something but he couldn't open his eyes.

"OMG! EUNMI! ISN'T SHE THAT GIRL FROM EARLIER THAT HAD THAT TIGER!" So noisy. Taekwoon was still awake but didn't want to open his eyes. He heard more people talking but didn't make out what were they saying. Water splashing around as he felt pair of hands grab around him.

"Oh you I thought you weight more but you are light as a feather!" Taekwoon flinched little at the sudden shout. He started to shiver as he was lifted up from the water's surface. It felt nice. Not getting dragged under the water and breathing properly was nice too. 

"We never asked her name? What if she never wakes up??! Ah! What was that for?" So noisy..."Sush. Unnie is going to be fine. We just have to wait little." Taekwoon didn't felt like opening his eyes. He was so tired and felt like he would like to become one with the ground.

"Go put some clothes on in a meantime or go back swimming. She will wake up soon." One of them spoke. 'WAIT! THEY ARE NAKED! OMG!OMG!OMG! I REALLY NEED TO BECOME ONE WITH GROUND AND NEVER OPEN MY EYES!' Taekwoon at some point and his cheeks got little shade of pink. 

"OMG! I THINK SOMETHING BAD IS HAPPENING! MINA DO SOMETHING!" So noisy again. 'How did I get in to this mess again?' Taekwoon though to himself as he heard some footsteps getting closer to him.

"Should we do what our leader told us to do? The pressing the chest and blowing on the mouth?" One of them asks. 'Waitwaitwaitwait! Don't you dare to touch my mouth!!' Taekwoon started to panic more but didn't want it to be seen too much.

"Yeah we should, she doesn't seem like she is breathing properly." One of them spoke again 'I could breath properly if there wasn't naked women surrounding me and me panicking over of not trying to open my eye!' Taekwoon though as he felt pair of hands cup his face.

"AAAAA! THERE IS A TIGER!" One of screeched and others ran away from Taekwoon. 'Thank god, they aren't close to me anymore.' Taekwoon though as he let a relieved sigh. The screaming and water splashing every where didn't stop and that annoyed Taekwoon. 

Jooheon was that scary tiger they all were screaming at. He had followed along the river because he couldn't smell him but he could tell that his mother had to go along the flow. What a smart tiger. Jooheon ran up to Taekwoon and making happy noises.

"Should we do something about the tiger? It looks like a cub and the mother could be anywhere!?" One of them whispered as they were all in the water hugging almost each other. Jooheon in other hand was laying on top of Taekwoon's chest and hiding his head in Taekwoon's colar bone. Jooheon jumped up and Taekwoon flinched at the sudden screaming.

"It's just me, Wonshik!" He spoke up as he got closer to Taekwoon. The girls were still screaming.  
"Don't throw rocks at me! I'm here to help her!" Wonshik spoke again as a big rock flew just a inch away from Wonshik. 

"Hey Jungah, are you okay?" Wonshik said as he held Taekwoon's head up little. A little rock hit Wonshik's head.  
"What did I say about throwing rocks at me!?" Wonshik spoke again as he turned to look at the ladies again. Jooheon sit up and licked Wonshik's chin for few seconds and fell back in to Taekwoon's chest. Wonshik looked back down away from the ladies who were screaming and panicking but one of them Eunmi was quiet. She knew who Wonshik was meanwhile the others might not know him quite well.

She knows that in the village there lives some males but they are mostly there because they could get killed in other places and the village is way more educated than the other villages by the fact that all those who come here are all open minded and knows so much more. Like Hakyeon is tge only person who knows about medical stuff way much more than anyone could but he likes men and he could get killed anywhere.

Jaehwan in other hand is the best artist in the whole village, but most of the times he helps to draw things about human body to Hakyeon and sometimes paints him. They both are talented and that's why the village accepted them both here. 

"Shouldn't you be afraid of that the tiger's mother might be near?!" Mina shouts at Wonshik only to get a small laugh from him.  
"The tiger mother is already here." Wonshik spoke. A small sound was heard from the bushes. A scream came out trom the girls. It was a bird passing by.

"Let's get you to Hakyeon, Jungah." Wonshik spoke as he put his arms under Taekwoon to lift him up to carry in bridal style. 

"Are you going to leave us like that?! You said that the that tiger's mother is near!? And why are you taking the cub with you!?!? AREN'T YOU GOING TO PROTECT US FROM THE TIGER!?" One of the girls snapped and Wonshik looked dumbfounded. Wonshik lets out a small laugh. 

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!? WE COULD SERIOUSLY DIE IN HERE!" The same screamed at Wonshik. Taekwoon flinched again. He was feeling cold in his wet clothes. Only source of warmth was Jooheon and Wonshik. Taekwoon started to shiver little.

"There is no need to worry about the mother tiger coming here. Im holding the mother already. And yes she is the tiger's mother. I'll get going, she is already shivering." Wonshik said started to walk off. Leaving the confused women behind. 

"Who does he think he is?" Mina spoke as she went to get her clothes on the rock.  
"Yeah, he doesn't know what privacy is. Like we all had it under control until he scared us with the tiger. Like is he for real!? She can't be the tiger's mother. The real mother might anywhere right now and he just left us!?" The girl next to Mina spoke as she was drying her hair.

"Ya! Do you even know who he is?" Eunmi raised her voice as she was getting tired of the bitchy bickering of nonsense.   
"Well a pervert of course! He even took that lady with him!" Mina stated. A smack was heard.

"He is Kim Wonshik the son of the widow village's leader. Show some respect." Eunmi spoke after smacking Mina's face. Everyone around them went silent.  
"And why should we treat him differently?!" Mina spoke again not caring she got in to her cheek.

"He is also the leader of our clan alongside with his mother but the village's leader never comes to battlefields as he does. His seen things that are more disturbing than us naked." Eunmi said in a serious tone. She knew some of the things he saw because Eunmi is part of the clan and saw some disturbing things.

"How do you even know all of this from that guy? Are you his girlfriend or some? If he is then why is he taking a woman with her?!" Mina said trying to defend her thoughts on this guy who just saw them naked.

"He isn't my boyfriend, Mina." Eunmi started. She turned around her back facing Mina.  
"You see this tattoo? It's the symbol of our clan and do you know how much it hurts to take? Of course you don't. You came in to the village just because you wanted to live in this paradise that the other villagers protect." Eunmi said turning back to face Mina. She was shocked. She has been questioning so long why Eunmi has that tattoo and she never told her in the time she has been living here. 7 months.

"Also the training was painful. It took my one year before I could attend to go to any missions." Eunmi added as she was getting dressed up. Everyone else had a poker face but Mina was furious.

"Maybe it took that long to get your ass to your qualified missions because you are so fat, huh!" Mina screamed at Eunmi. Everyone gasped. Mina is getting her ass kicked out of Eunmi's room. Eunmi didn't get effected by Mina's words that much.

"I was one of the fastest that got to go to missions, Mina. At least I know how to fight and could easily kill you if needed. Now let's go back." Eunmi said and flicked Mina's forehead. A small laugh escaped from Eunmi's lips.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jaehwan! I finally know what we could use to make it hurt less!" Hakyeon cheered as he was holding a small box in his hands that had some white cream looking stuff in it. Hakyeon looked up to meet Jaehwan gaze but it wasn't there. He looked around. 

"I swear he was here just now." Hakyeon talked to himself as he put the box down on the table and got up. Hakyeon looked around. Still no sight of the male.

"Were did he go?" Hakyeon said again as he has already searched the whole building. He swears that Jaehwan was with him in the same room and was there. Hakyeon opened the door that lead to the garden. He saw Jaehwan sitting on top of a rock staring in to the small river. Hakyeon slowly walked up to him sensing that there was something bothering Jaehwan.

"Hey Jaehwan. Is there something bothering you?" Hakyeon asked as he sat next to him too leaning on Jaehwan's shoulder. Jaehwan's didn't say anything, until few secs later he let his head fall on top of Hakyeon's.

"What would have happen to us if this village didn't exist?" Jaehwan spoke as his voice cracked little at the words. Hakyeon grabbed Jaehwan hand and held it close to his heart.

"Who does Wonshik need to kill now? Are the parents mad at you again? If so, would the kids mind if I would visit your teachings one day?" Hakyeon spoke softly as he was playing with Jaehwan's sleeve with his free hand.

"Well, most of the kids seem fine with me having you as a partner but some don't even know you so, I don't think it would bother them if you could come tomorrow. You could teach them little bit about medics. I think they'll be interested to hear your stories on your patients. They already got bored on my stories about how beautiful it is to paint." Jaehwan let out a small giggle.

"What?" Hakeyon asked as he looked up at Jaehwan.

"I would love to see the parents faces when they see that my love of my life is the god of medics. Have you gotten any patients today, honey?" Jaehwan asked as he gave a small peck on his forehead.

"Not really, Hongbin asked some bandage and the same old lady keeps bringing vegetables. Nothing serious, yet." Hakyeon spoke and leaned his head back to Jeahwan's shoulder. 

"HAKYEON! THE FUCK ARE YOU WHEN I NEED YOU! IT'S AN EMERGENCY! THERE YOU ARE! COME HERE AND QUICK!!" Wonshik screamed from the building as the love birds shot up of the sudden voice. Hakyeon turned around and saw Wonshik carrying someone in his arms. He ran up to him.

"What happened?? Take her to that room." Hakyeon said as he ran to the room to make the bed ready. Wonshik placed Taekwoon on the bed and took Jooheon of the sleeping beauty.

"Jooheon was the one who alarmed me about her. I think she fell on the river close to the women's swimming place and she was already knocked out as I got there. " Wonshik spoke as he tried his best to explain Hakyeon what happened.

"At least she is breathing. She feels hot, I think she has gotten a fever. Her wound is ripped open. I should clean the wound before it gets worse and sew it close. Want to help to hold her hand? JAEHWAN GET MY STUFF UP HERE!" Hakyeon spoke as he was cursing about the fact that the day was so peaceful and now this. At least he can practice his sewing skills now.

"Here, Hakyeon. Is this something new you have also come up with?" Jaehwan asked as he was holding the box full of stuff.

"Yeah, I'm going to test the sewing method that worked on that one patient." Hakyeon said as he was putting the string in the needle's hole.

"Didn't the last patient fight back when you put tgat needle trough her skin?" Jaehwan asked.

"That's why I want Wonshik to hold her down and take that cub out of this room, please." Hakyeon said as he finally got the string trough the hole. Jaehwan picked up Jooheon and got out of the room talling about giving some raw meet to the little hero. Wonshik was ready to hold Taekwoon's arm down as he is 'sleeping' he is still awake but feeling so lightheaded.

"Hold her tight if he wakes up. She might be scared to see him getting sewed and it sudden moves could open her wound more. Here I go." Hakyeon spoke as he started to put the needle through the skin. A small flinch on the arm. It all is going well as Taekwoon's forehead got more wet from the sweat. Taekwoon was already regretting to come this village dressed up as a woman, but at least he is on his mission. He still hasn't figured out who attacked and who should he kill.

"It's done. Thanks, Wonshik." Hakyeon spoke as he cut the useless part of the string and swept the sweat away. Wonshik lets go of Taekwoon's arm and looks at Taekwoon. He picks up a piece of cloth and starts wiping the sweat away from Taekwoon's face.

"Jooheon was getting little upset about not being with Jungah, so is it good time bring him here?" Jaehwan asked as he was peeking behind the wall. Hakyeon nodded at him and Jaehwan walked in as Jooheon jumped out of his arms to run to Taekwoon's chest, but Wonshik moved him little in to Taekwoon's side so he could breath properly.

"Thanks..." Taekwoon spoke as he opened his eyes seeing little blurry. He heard everything they said but doesn't mind. He was wondering what should he do now as he is now sick and not so capable to do this mission. He still hasn't gained that much information about the clan. A sigh escaped Taekwoon's lips.

"She should stay here. Not just because she is sick, but also I am capable to see her wound that I sew so I can keep track on it how it effects her." Hakyeon spoke up as he was already holding a paper in his hands. Taekwoon tried to sit up but Wonshik didn't let him.

"I want to... go home.... Jooheon likes... to be there.... more.... please..." Taekwoon spoke breathing heavily between the words. Jooheon noticed his behaviour and tried to help by licking Taekwoon's other unwounded arm. It was slightly a lie that Taekwoon told. Of course Jooheon likes there but Taekwoon doesn't want to get caught if he stays here. He would never know if the medic would take his shirt off to check up on him.

"You are in condition to even walk, so how would you get in there?" Hakyeon asked as he sat down behind the table that was little bit farther away from the bed. Taekwoon let out a sigh again and petted Jooheon head with the unharmed hand. Wonshik didn't know what to look at. Jooheon being all cute and worried or Taekwoon who looked sick and fluffy.

"I can carry her there, like I carried her here. Also the king's son got a new babysitter, isn't that great Hakyeon?" Wonshik spoke as he was still standing next to the bed.  
"You sure you can carry her there and not make people freak out? You got here through the backdoor that leads in to forest, but to get to her home you need to go trough the village, right?" Hakeyon questioned Wonshik trying to change his mind.

"Yeah, I am sure. Jungah is the king's son's new babysitter and I am helping her little for the first few days, so that means I might have to take care of the child most of the time and the kid loves Jooheon." Wonshik said as he walked around the bed to the other side were Jooheon was laying and petted the cubs head along with Taekwoon. A slam on the table was heard.

"You can't be serious... You as a babysitter. Is going to be a mess Wonshik. You are a child and you are going take care of a child and a sick person. Oh my god, Wonshik... Fine you can carry her home if you let me then visit her every morning and evening to check up on her wound." Hakyeon said as he was smiling again and hit his head with his hand as he imagined how would Wonshik burn everything with the king's son. Wonshik let out a small laugh as Hakyeon glared at him.

"You know I will not burn her house down. Seokwoo is a good kid and Jooheon is there. We might go swimming because Jungah house is close to the big peacefully river, so she is near and Jooheon is also now a babysitter. Don't worry so much after me." Wonshik said as he went up to Hakyeon and patted his shoulder as Jaehwan was laughing at the door frame. 

"I can carry the medicine and maybe Jooheon too. Also, I want to see the house. It sounds like it's built in a beautiful place. I don't usually wonder around here in the village. So, I wanna see." Jaehwan spoke as he walked up to Hakyeon and gave a small peck on the cheek and the forehead and the nose and lately on the lips. 

"Fine, lst me get the medicine for you while Wonshik is trying to figure out how to carry Jungah." Hakyeon said as he left the room.

~~~~~~~

"You don't mind the stares you are getting, Wonshik?" Jaehwan asked as he walked along side with Wonshik. Who is carrying Taekwoon in bridal style. Taekwoon had fallen asleep in the middle of the trip on gettim him home. Taekwoon is holding tight on Wonshik's clothes around the chest area and hiding his face too to feel more comfortable when sleeping.

"Not at all. How's your teaching with the kids?" Wonshik asked in return.  
"Well, they all are good at writing and reading now but some of them want learn how to draw, so I have an extra class for those and they try to draw me or one of the students. They all grow up so fast. Some of the students wants to know about medical stuff you know that Hakys is almost the only medic so I try my best on teaching about." Jaehwan let out a heavy sigh.

"Also some of the parents are mad at me that I. I. Teach them wrong. Like why can't they believe in medical stuff I teach for the kids, like I literally learned all of it from Hakyon and brought the pictures of human anatomy to class when teaching about. Like, jeez they are sometimes a big headache." Jaehwan was frowning as he talked.

"Also these one parents told me to stay away from this one kid, just because I like men and had a painting of Hakyeon half naked in my teacher room were almost nobody is allowed there." Jaehwan was frowning more that he looks like a child. Jooheon licked Jaehwan's chin to cheer him up. 

"I am sure you are doing great at the new job that gets you little bit more paid, but you could bring Hakyeon sometimes when like Hongbin or I am free. You two know that we know some medical stuff." Wonshik said as the people were still staring at them and trying to hear what tey were saying but the other people who didn't pay attention were speaking or playing loudly.

"How is she feeling?" Mina came out of nowhere stepping in front of the duo.  
"Yeah, her wound ripped open again and she is little sick. Nothing else. She is fine, she's a fighter." Wonshik spoke while looking at Taekwoon's sleepy face.

"Wait, she has a wound? When? Isn't it bad?" Mina asked looking at Taekwoon. Wonshik didn't like how the girl was questioning him and not waiting for her to wake up and tell.  
"She got harassed by an idiotic soldier and a drunk man. She wouldn't gotten hurt if she didn't protect Jooheon." Wonshik spoke and held Taekwoon closer as he let out a small sneeze and hold a stronger grip on Wonshik chest.

"And the wound isn't that bad. Hakyeon is a great medic. Anything else you want to ask or move out of the way." Wonshik said getting tired of the delay of Taekwoon getting faster to his home. The people around them went quiet.

"Then why do you care so much about her if she only cares about this Jooheon guy. Also, I want you to apologise to me that you are a pervert." Mina spoke and Wonshik was getting sick of her. Taekwoon had wake up, but wasn't sure what was going on exactly. He was feeling little high because of the fever he is having.

"Excuse me, but I just was there to save her life. Without Jooheon, I wouldn't have known that she slipped and fell in the river that leads to that place." Wonshik stated and Taekwoon just wanted to go to the house. It's only been few days and he already regrets all of his life choices. 

"Why do you keep talking about this guy named Jooheon!? I didn't see anyone besides you there! Just already apologise being a pervert!" Mina screamed so loud that it hurt Taekwoon's head. Taekwoon held his arms high and then wrapped it around Wonshik's neck, hiding his face in his collar. 

"Can we go already... I need to feed Jooheon..." Taekwoon spoke softly in the collar. Mina was furious. She wanted the man who is standing in front of her get humiliated by the 'dirty' he did.

"Don't worry about that. I already fed Jooheon. Isn't Jooheon cute?" Jaehwan spoke happily as he hold the tiger in his arms. Jaehwan looked up at Mina as she looked confused.  
"You are lying... Jooheon can't be a tiger. That's a person's name and how do you own a tiger as a pet?!? And look!! You are a pervert!! YOU ARE HOLDING A SICK PERSON SO CLOSE TO YOU!! YOU COULD DO ANYTHING WITHOUT HER KNOWING!!" Mina screamed again. 

"Can we go..... already.... she's noisy." Taekwoon spoke as he tried to turn his face to look at Mina, but gave up and fell back in to Wonshik's collar. He'll regret later what he is doing now, might blame the fever later. Wonshik started to walk away.

"Where do you think you are going?! I am not!-"  
"She needs to rest! Now shut up. You're noisy." Wonshik spoke and continued to walk away.

'What a dickhead.'


	7. Chapter 7

"What. You are telling me the headmaster sended Taekwoon after the bad guys by only the pic of the tattoo and we get almost everything else?!?" Sanghyuk looked at him. Sanghyuk stopped riding his horse to talk to Beomseok more clearly. 

"Talk to me for fucksake! Taekwoon is like brother to me and the headmaster really thought that sending him out there only using the tattoo hins is bit cruel. We got all information about the bad guys but Taekwoon gets only a pic of TATTOO!" Sanghyuk was already yelling at Beomseok, the partner he barely knows and who is close to headmaster. They stared at each other for few seconds.

"We are not here to kill them or interrupt Taekwoon's mission." Beomseok finally spoke. Sanghyuk in other hand was confused. Beomseok continued to ride with the horse slowly and looked behind.

"We are here to kill Taekwoon and test if you are worth of being the assassin we need. If you chicken out, I am ready to kill both of you. If you kill him, the headmaster gives ypu a big reward." Beomseok said as Sanghyuk froze. He needs to kill Taekwoon. There is no way he will ever do that. Taekwoon is like a brother to Sanghyuk. Is that why he was taken to this mission because he is put up to test if he is loyal enough to the clan. But what Taekwoon ever do? This is his first mission and he hasn't failed yet. 

Sanghyuk was so confused but now remained quiet. He didn't want to question Beomseok further. He doesn't want to kill Taekwoon. If it needs to get kicked out of the clan or die. He would never kill Taekwoon. After all Taekwoon took good care of him and acted little like a mother figure but was more of brother figure to Sanghyuk. He needs to kill Beomseok soon as possible.

"Let's get going. We will be there soon if we hurry up. It will be all done quickly." Beomseok spoke as he began to tide his horse faster. Sanghyuk followed his orders, but will soon betray him and the clan. 

'This clan is brainwashed.'

~~~~~~

"Is she still sick?" Seokwoo asked as he was holding Wonshik's hand. They went to Taekwoon's place yesterday and Seokwoo scolded him for being sick and tried to make food for him. Wonshik helped little and the day went on trying take care of Taekwoon. At least that taught Seokwoo how to take care of people when they are having a fever. Seokwoo and Wonshik also went swimming on the river and Jooheon joined little later.

"Let's hope that she is alright. She seemed little better yesterday. Should we surprise her with some flowers?" Wonshik spoke as a small smile formed on his lips. 

"Isn't that what lovers do?" Seokwoo spoke as he looked up at Wonshik. He tensed up.  
"Well sometimes but this time we will bring flowers together to bring some joy and wish her to get well soon." Wonshik tried to reason out the fact Seokwoon assumed that only lovers bring flowers.

"Can I pick them up?" Seokwoo asked as he was jumpong around like an exited puppy. The people around them didn't care much, but was little happy to see the king's child happy. 

They picked some white flowers along the way and Seokwoo insisted to hold them and give them to Taekwoon. They both were walking along the path to Taekwoon's house. They froze as they heard some noises at the bushes.

"Oh, hey Jooheon." Seokwoo spoke as the tiger got out of the bushes holding a mouse in his mouth. Jooheon has gotten better at hunting and Wonshik is really surprised that tiger could hunt for himself without Taekwoon needing him to feed him. 

"Let's meet Jungah and let Jooheon eat his food he hunted for himself." Wonshik spoke as he continued to walk closer tp the house. Seokwoo has gotten really close to both of them and it was a surprise to the king. His child would not get along easily with other people and now that Taekwoon was there suddenly the kid got so close to him. Maybe it was because he stood for the child and saw something in him.

They got inside the building and Seokwoo looked around for Taekwoon. Wonshik just walked to the kitchen and saw that there was food ready. Seokwoo saw Taekwoon sleeping peacefully in the silk covers. He didn't have heart to wake him so he placed the flowers on the desk next to the bed and crawled in the covers.

Wonshik instead was making the table and placed the just cooked food Taekwoon has made. He shouldn't have gotten himself up. After all he is still sick. Wonshik was done and then went searching Seokwoo and Taekwoon. He found a pile of covers and some head sticking out. Wonshik smiled at the cuteness. It reminds him when Hakyeon and Jaehwan were fighting on some stupid thing but the next morning they were both cuddling in the same space.

"Do ya'll want to eat? Also Jungah, you shouldn't have made food if you are still feeling sick." Wonshik spoke as he was shaking both of the sleepers. Taekwoon's hair was a mess but he could fix it later. He sat up and looked around.

"Get up, Seokwoo." Taekwoon spoke as he was patting Seokwoo's back. The child was little awake. How did he end up babysitting this baby again? Taekwoon got out of the bed and went to Seokwoo's side and lifted the boy up. Flowers on the desk caught his eyes and something switched inside of him. He can't stay here forever. He'll leave soon or get caught. How did he create this mess to himself. He doesn't want to leave Seokwoo. Taekwoon held the sleepy boy close to him as he entered to a next room that was filled with different aromas.

"Are you feeling any better?" Wonshik asked as he was already eating. Taekwoon sat down and still held Seokwoo tightly against him. They looked like a sleepy cute mess.  
"Yeah, thank you for taking care of me." Taekwoon spoke still regretting that he got close to the people he might hurt later on. 

"Eat and lets visit Hakyeon later, he still needs to check on that wound." Wonshik said as Taekwoon still hasn't touched his food. He is still holding and not moving at all. 'Should I betray my clan? I don't want to leave Seokwoo. But then I will leave Sanghyuk behind. Would this village even take me here if they knew what I am doing here. Should I?? WHAT DO I do?!?!' 

"Hey, here. Eat some. You haven't touched the food." Wonshik broke Taekwoon out of his thoughts and looked at the plate. It had some healthy food piled up there. Taekwoon placed Seokwoo on his lap and picked up the chopsticks, eating slowly as the thoughts were still racing in his head. 

~~~~~

"Pffyrsdr! Did you just throw that at me!?" Wonshik spoke as both Seokwoo and Taekwoon were giggling. Seokwoo just threw some colourful water at Wonshik as they were shopping at the market. Jooheon had stayed at home or rather they saw him going to woods to do something. He is a wild animal so let him roam around the woods. 

"Come here you little trouble maker!" Wonshik said as he started to run after Seokwoo who was already running away. Taekwoon was just left there to do his shoppings alone. He looked around what should he buy.   
'I should buy some make up to look more like a girl and maybe some girly accessories too to my hair.' Taekwoon thought to himself.

"Oh my, you really need some advice on this." Some old lady spoke behind the desk. Taekwoon looked up away from the make up supplies. (A/n: I'm a man and i have no experience on make up so bear with me :")) 

"Eh?" Taekwoon asked as the old woman walked behind the desk next to him.  
"Please sit down and let me help you." The woman spoke as she was pointing at the chair and Taekwoon sat on it.

"Let me do your make up for today and give you some supplies that matches you perfectly." She spoke smiling happily. Taekwoon gave her a smile too as he became little awkward. Some time has passed and Taekwoon had no clue what was happening anymore. 

~~~~

"Got you!" Wonshik said as he pulled Seokwoo in his arms and lifted the boy up. Giggles and laughter filled the atmosphere around them.

"May I bother you for a second?" A unfamiliar voice spoke behind them. Wonshik turns around and sees two tall men, one taller than him and one more smaller than Wonshik. He nodded as the people pulled a paper piece out.

"Have you seen this man? We are from the king's police and we have been informed to find this guy?" The smaller one spoke as the paper he was holding was a drawing of Taekwoon. 

"Any more details about this criminal?" Wonshik asked as he was getting suspicious about the duo. They didn't look like familiar soldiers from the king's palace and all of the police that practice with Wonshik and Hongbin. Wonshik was now sure that the duo isn't from here but acted like they were from this place police force.

"His name is Jung Taekwoon and he has been harassing women and killed some." The smaller man spoke again. The taller one didn't spoke at all, he looked more uncomfortable in the Wonshik's eyes. Seokwoo looked at tge pic and tried to understand the face.

"No, I haven't seen this guy." Wonshik spoke as he already knew what clan these people are from. The duo bowed and wished Wonshik and Seokwoo a great day and proceeds to walk away continuing to ask people anout this guy.

"We should go find Jungah. She might need some help." Wonshik spoke kindly to Seokwoo as he placed the child back on the ground.

~~~~

"Here you go. Now you look really pretty." She spoke as she held a mirror up to his face to see himself. Taekwoon didn't know what to say. He looked so pretty and it made Taekwoon realise that he should just became one with the ground.

"Thank you." Taekwoon spoke softly as he stood up ready to pay for the lady about his make up and the supplies. He handed the right amount of coins and paid for her.  
"Have a great day." Taekwoon spoke and bowed at her and started to walk away. Wondering around the market place.

"Have you seen this man?" A familiar voice spoke from the distance. Taekwoon looked around and saw two familiar men standing in the distance holding up a piece of paper. 'Is that? Sanghyuk? SANGHYUK! HE CAN'T SEE ME LIKE THIS! IS THAT!? BEOMSEOK! NO! WAIT! BEOMSEOK MIGHT NOT RECOGNISE ME! WE AREN'T THAT CLOSE! BUT SANGHYUK!!! THAT BASTARD MIGHT FIND OUT!' Taekwoon was having a small breakdown as he was holding a hair pin in his hand.

"Are you going to pay for it?" Taekwoon snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the hair pin he was holding. It looked pretty with all those gems. Maybe he should buy it.  
"Can you help me with this?" Taekwoon asked and the man behind the desk walked up to him.

"You are the tallest woman I've ever met! Are you taken?" The man asked as he finally placed the pin in his hair. Taekwoon didn't know what to answer to the man's question. He paid for the pin and kept quiet.

"Oh, don't be shy. Are you taken or not?" The man asked again holding on the Taekwoon's wrist. Taekwoon took his hand out of the man's grip making him stumble and fall on his butt. He might fall someone with him him.

"I'm really sorry." Taekwoon said as he turned to look at the person he had fallen on. A gulp was heard. Taekwoon's eyes widened. 'YOU MUST BE KIDDING ME!' Taekwoon panickly stood right away up and bowed an apology so Sanghyuk won't notice his face.

"No, no. Don't be. Do you have some spare time? There is something we would like to ask." Sanghyuk spoke as he got up. Taekwoon was still facing the ground not knowing what to do. Taekwoon looked up at Sanghyuk and wishes he doesn't recognize him.

"I'm little busy, maybe next time?" Taekwoon spoke and tried to smile naturally. He looked at Sanghyuk who looked little confused. Then his eyes went wide. 'Shit.'

"Excuse me, but-"  
"MOM! HELP ME!" A giggling and loud childish voice cut Sanghyuk off. Taekwoon looked at were the voice was coming from and saw Seokwoo running and Wonshik running behind him. Taekwoon placed his basked down before Seokwoo ran in to his arms.

"I told you not to call me mom." Taekwoon pouted at Seokwoo as Wonshik finally catch up to Seokwooo.   
"Oh hey, we meet again." Wonshik spoke as Sanghyuk's eyes have gotten more wider and he was so confused. 'Is this really Taekwoon?' Sanghyuk thought as he looked at the person in front of him holding the child in it's arms.

"Wow! This twinkle thing on your hair is pretty!" Seokwoo spoke as he pointed at the hair pin Taekwoon just bought.  
"I agree with this trouble maker." Wonshik spoke he walked up to the basket and pick it up.

"Should we head back?" Taekwoon spoke as he was smiling like the child he was holding. Wonshik nodded. They looked like a happy family in the shop owner's eyes and in Sanghyuk's eyes. 

'I have never seen you this happy Taekwoon. Did you decide to leave the clan? Maybe I should join you, like I always do. Just follow you. I will do anything to keep you safe and happy, brother. Just wait Taekwoon.' Sanghyuk thought as he stared at Taekwoon who wasn't paying any attention to Sanghyuk.

'I want to smile like you'


	8. Chapter 8

"Hakyeon." Wonshik said as he looked at Hakyeon as Jaehwan was making tea and Hongbin was stretching from the previous practice with the clan rookies.

"What is bothering you again?" Hakyeon spoke and Jaehwan placed the mugs on the table ready to serve some tea.  
"It's just, that I saw some suspicious guys today." Wonshik began as Hongbin walked up to the table.

"Tell me more." Hongbin spoke as Jaehwan was pouring some tea on the mugs.  
"They were from that really stupid clan that brainwashes all of the members. You remember that time when we had to save one of our people and one of those clans were there to protect. One of them didn't even have a tongue!" Wonshik said as Hongbin's face went white.

"How can a person live without a tongue and how long would the person live?" Hakyeon spoke to himself and Wonshik rolled his eyes.  
"They said that they were looking at some guy named Jung Taekwoon and lied that they are the from Siwon's polices. Like lie being the king's police for finding some guy and the criminals they guy might have done could be lies too." Wonshik said sounding mad at those two met today. 

"Well let them find the guy and they'll leave eventually." Hongbin said as he took sip of his tea burning his tongue in the process. Wonshik let out a sigh again. 'They just don't understand.' Wonshik thought to himself. 

"AAA! Oh my! That scared the shit out of me!" Hakyeon spoke as he got scared of sudden loud thunder.

"Should we all go visit Jungah? I still haven't met her." Hongbin spoke out of nowhere making all eyes land on him.

'That would sound great. I was getting worried about he.'

~~~~

Sanghyuk and Beomseok were camping at a cave. The fire was the only thing that kept them warm and the horses were trying to stay calm but the thunder storm. Sanghyuk looked away from the fire and stared at Beomseok. He was trembling.

"Are you sick or scared of the strom?" Sanghyuk asked and no answer. He went back to stare at the fire. 'Should I just end it here?' Sanghyuk thought as the flames of the fire were swinging here and there because of the wind. Sanghyuk turned to look at Beomseok again. Still trembling.

"Here, something to keep you warm." Sanghyuk spoke as he took his jacket off and put it on top of Beomseok. He was sweating like crazy. Sanghyuk placed his hand on the forehead and felt it was hot. 'This is my chance! Beomseok is weak!' Sanghyuk thought and stood up again. He walked up to the bags that they kept their food.

"Please sit up and eat this." Sanghyuk spoke sofly as he handed some bread for Beomseok who did what was told. He dig on the bread and ate slowly as Sanghyuk stared at him. Sanghyuk was holding a knife in his pocket ready to stab him. 

"I am not sorry." Sanghyuk said as he stabbed Beomseok on the stomach. Beomseok's eyes widened as he tried to find his knife. Sanghyuk took out the knife and stabbed him again. Beomseok also stabbed Sanghyuk but it only left a small wound on the arm. His breathing was getting heavier as the bleeding was flowing like a river.

"You son of a-" Beomseok said as he started to caught blood and fell on to his side. Sanghyuk just killed someone of his own clan. He looked at his bloody knife then back at Beomseok. 

"I need to find Taekwoon." Sanghyuk spoke as he stood up. He was feeling something he hasn't felt in a long time. Fear. He needs to find Taekwoon soon. He just killed someone that used to be his friend but changed. Sanghyuk looked at the bags and took one of them. 

He sprinted out of the cave and freed the horses. It would look more convincing that is wasn't Sanghyuk who killed Beomseok, more like a sudden attack on their camp. Sanghyuk looked around as he was holding tightly on the bag as his mind was racing. 

"Taekwoon, I am scared." Sanghyuk spoke in a small voice as the rain is pouring on him as he looked around and started to walk somewhere. Maybe the sudden kill triggered Sanghyuk or that he wasn't ordered to do that. Instead he thought it himself. Usually he didn't think that much about killing someone, but this felt different.

"Taekwoon where are you?" Sanghyuk spoke again as he was walking along the slippery rocks on the road. The strom was shaking the trees slightly but the worst was the lightning. Sanghyuk keep walking around trying to find any house or safe place to stay. He was holding on his bag tightly not daring to let go of it.

"Taekwoon, I am really scared." Sanghyuk spoke again. A lightning stroke in the distance. Sanghyuk jumped at the noise and started to run. His breathing getting faster and faster. His foot slipped and he began to roll along the hill making some bruises and maybe wounds. He stopped rolling and hit on the sand surface. Sanghyuk let out a groan.

"Taekwoon, please, I am scared." Sanghyuk spoke as he tried to stand as he spoke in a weak voice. Sanghyuk looked in front of him and saw a cozy looking house in the distance. He started to waddle along the sand to the house. Pain coming here and there. Sanghyuk walked along the path holding on to his bleeding arm. 

"Taekwoon? Taekwoon? Are you in here?" Sanghyuk asked hoping Taekwoon would be in this house. He missed his brother's presence. He would always comfort him even though Sanghyuk was sometimes mean to him. Sanghyuk approached the porch and looked around. It is still raining like it's the end of the world.

"Taekwoon?" Sanghyuk spoke as he opened the door and looked qt the empty room. No noise, too quiet. Sanghyuk fell on to his knees and his breathing paced faster and fasterm his body trembling as no tears was falling. He was there staring in to the emptiness. He couldn't hear the rain and himself of tge voice of him breathing fastly. 

'What.' Sanghyuk looked on to his left side seeing a tiger rubbing his head against his arm. The tiger reminds himself of Taekwoon. Maybe this house is abonded as there lives a tiger there. His breathing started to slow down little as the tiger rubbed his head on Sanghyuk. Warm tears started to slowly form in Sanghyuk's eyes.

"You idiot." A voice was heard and Sanghyuk would swear it sounded like Taekwoon. Now he is hearing things. He bows his head as his eyes watered more. His breathing started to pace up again.

"Sanghyuk. Come here." Taekwoon spoke again as he walked up to Sanghyuk, hugging him from the front. Sanghyuk was just emotionless as his only person he can trust was there for him, again.

"Taekwoon! I couldn't do it!" Sanghyuk screamed as he hugged Taekwoon back as the tears formed again in Sanghyuk's face. He didn't care about the pain his body in or how much he is trembling. He just wants to there for his brother.

"Hush little child. I am here." Taekwoon spoke again drawing circles in Sanghyuk's back. Last time they were like this it was back to those years when Sanghyuk was firstly scared of Taekwoon and had Beomseok back then but when he and Beomseok became distant Sanghyuk didn't have anyone. Taekwoon the intimate looking man he didn't expect come to his life and bring so much light to his life again. Who would have thought that the most intimate looking would be soft hearted person that cares for their close ones.

"Taekwoon, I am scared..." Sanghyuk spoke as he buried his face in Taekwoon's collarbone crying more and more. Taekwoon was smiling as some tears formed in his eyes too.   
"You are such big child Sanghyuk." Taekwoon said as he ruffled Sanghyuk's hair. He sniffed and looked at Taekwoon's face. Sanghyuk wiped his eyes he must looked like a big mess.

"We should get your wounds fixed. Are you hungry?" Taekwoon asked as he was holding Sanghyuk's face with his hand. Sanghyuk nodded against his hand. Taekwoon smiled again. 

"I can do my best of ficing your wounds after learning little from Hakyeon. If there's some big wounds on you we should go to Hakyeon's to get it sew it." Taekwoon spoke as he stood up, helping Sanghyuk stood up.

"What do you mean sew?" Sanghyuk spoke as his voice cracked little. Taekwoon smiled at his curiosity.   
"I got my wound sewn by Hakyeon. He is a great medic." Taekwoon said as he showed his wound. Sanghyuk didn't know how to react Taekwoon's wound.

"Can I ask you something?" Sanghyuk spoke as the walked in Taekwoon's bedroom. Taekwoon made Sanghyuk sit on the bed.  
"Does the question relate to me dressed up as a woman?" Taekwoon asked as he walked in the corner of the room to pick up a small box. 

"Why thought?" Sanghyuk asked as Taekwoon walked up to him.   
"This village is only women friendly and some men get beaten up and some with king's word can stay here. So, for my mission I found out that the bad guys are from this village, but..." Taekwoon paused his words as he rolled Sanghyuk's sleeves. 

"But?" Sanghyuk's asked as he looked like a lost child.  
"I learned to love this place. This place is so much better and I don't want betray Seokwoo and Wonshik. They've been so nice to me." Taekwoon spoke as he was done with cleaning.

"Good, the clan sended you to this mission to get yourself killed." Sanghyuk spoke and Taekwoon froze.   
"They wanted to me to kill you... I couldn't do it.... so I killed Beomseok..." Sanghyuk said as his voice kept being weak.

"Now that made my decision much more clear." Taekwoon said as he put some cream on Sanghyuk's wounds that Hakyeon gave.   
"What decision?" Sanghyuk asked.

"I am staying here. Screw the mission. I am starting a new life in here." Taekwoon said smiling happily.  
"As a woman?" Sanghyuk asked as he looked at Taekwoon's hanbok.

"At least for now. I need to cover up Jungah." Taekwoon spoke as he sit down next to Sanghyuk on the bed. Jooheon came running in to Taekwoon's lap.

"Wait, so you are here in someone else's name and you are pretending to be someone else? Did she bought this house??" Sanghyuk asked as he was getting more curious about what did Taekwoon do meanwhile he was training day by day. 

"Yeah, Jungah bought this house and she is like really rich but ran away with her wife to somewhere. Maybe they'll come back here or not. So I am here to pretend to be here, yes and she is 'pretending' to be me. You know that people don't like the idea of same genger love, so they are hiding for a while. Until they are brave enough to show their affection to the world." Taekwoon spoke as he strokes Jooheon's fur.

"Wow, does this village allow that?" Sanghyuk asked again like a second ago he was a crying mess and now he is a curious small child.  
"Well Hakyeon and Jaehwan seem to be a couple and people accept them so I think yes." Taekwoon said as he pouted his lips.

"Oh my! I am staying here! I want to find my prince charming!" Sanghyuk stood up jumping around. This kid went from 0 to 100 real fast.  
"But you need king's approval first and you need to help me keep me here until Jungah might come back." Taekwoon said as Sanghyuk stopped jumping around the room as the pain came back in to his body.

"So, I need to call you either Noona or Jungah. Urgh, that's going to be little hard. So we are acting like siblings until I recover from my injuries, right?" Sanghyuk said as he cupped Taekwoon's hands in his hands.

"What are you going to do after you recover?" Taekwoon asked as his hands are still trapped inside Sanghyuk's hands. Sanghyuks stared at him for few seconds before letting go of his hands.

"I can't still stay here and I would set you in danger. I need to go back and confirm that I killed you. But I don't have a human heart! What do I do? Also what do I do after all that? Do I just run away and come back here?!" Sanghyuk panicked to himself as he held his own hair. 

"I bet Jaehwan or Hakyeon might have. Or you could get some animal's hearth." Taekwoon suggested. Sanghyuk was still walking in circles.  
"I will think about it later. I just need to know something." Sanghyuk stopped walking and turned around to look at Taekwoon. Taekwoon nodded at Sanghyuk so he could ask the question that was bothering him now.

"How does it feel to were that, Taekwoon?" Sanghyuk asked in a serious tone. Taekwoon's face turned little pink and threw a pillow at Sanghyuk.

~~~~~

"Does your wounds hurt?" Taekwoon asked as he was preparing food for 4 people. Sanghyuk was sitting on the porch looking outside as sun was already rising to concrete the sky. The breeze touching Sanghyuk making him shiver little.

"Not anymore but you really don't need my help in cooking?" Sanghyuk asked as he got a glare from Taekwoon.   
"Last time I wanted you to make simple dish you putted just oil and a whole egg in there without breaking it!" Taekwoon shouted from the kitchen as Sanghyuk hid in his hands remembering that memory.

"Ouch. Shit. My lip is bleeding! I am sorry!" Sanghyuk spoke like a child that discovered something that he wasn't supposed to discover.   
"The box is in my room! Also wipe the wound before applying it!" Taekwoon screamed from the kitchen. Sanghyuk got up and ran in to Taekwoon's room and searched for the similiar box Taekwoon used yesterday. 

"It smells great in here! Jungah must be really good at cooking!" Taekwoon froze as heard an unfamiliar voice enter to his house. 'Did Seokwoo bring someone with him?' Taekwoon though as he continued to finish his cooking. He mishaps made too much food. Taekwoon started to put the dishes on the table and glanced at to his left finding 5 pair of eyes stare at him. 'Shit.'

"Help me. It won't stop bleeding." Sanghyuk spoke like a literal big baby as he was also pouting and moving to Taekwoon's way not noticing the people who were in the room.  
"Don't be such a giant baby. Hakyeon, could you please look at my little brother's wounds?" Taekwoon asked as he looked at Hakyeon. Sanghyuk was still pouting like a child as he also turned to look at Hakyeon. His eyes widened as he saw Wonshik also standing there.

'Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit.'


	9. Chapter 9

'Why is that guy doing here?' Wonshik thought to himself as he stared at the male standing in next to Taekwoon. He wasn't sure what emotion was taking over his body but he tried to act like nothing effected him.

"I can look at your brother's wound. I already ate, so you all can eat without me." Hongbin spoke smiling little as his dimples showed. Sanghyuk looked at the smaller male and cursed under his breath that he looked cute.

"Jaehwan don't give me that look. I seriously ate before coming here. I have to teach my students how to throw knifes." Hongbin said as Jaehwan pouted back at him. Hongbin walked up to the taller male who was still holding on his bleeding lip. Hongbin made him follow him to the corner of the room and made him sit down. 

"The food smells delicious, mom!" Seokwoo screamed as he ran up to Taekwoon. Wonshik hasn't left his eyes of the 'Taekwoon's little brother.' But got distracted by Seokwoo who was holding his hand and Taekwoon's hand. The kid dragged them to the table full of food and sat between them. Hakyeon and Jaehwan followed them afterwards to the table.

"You and your brother sure are tall. What did your parents feed you to grow so tall?" Hakyeon asked as he was holding the chopsticks in his hand also trying to clear the awkward tension in the air. Meanwhile Hongbin was tapping the wound and the adding the medicine as Sanghyuk tried not look so obvious about the fact that the man who is in front of him looks so pretty and cute.

"Well, I don't know." Taekwoon spoke acting all cold again as there were some strangers here. Sanghyuk looked at Taekwoon and made a duckface. His mind is filled with the thought of that if the muscle cutie is in to males, his cute face faded as the thought of the male hating him because he is disgusting just like the people in the clan did.

"Sanghyuk. Come here and eat before I feed you." Taekwoon spoke as he knew what Sanghyuk was thinking by how much the male spaced out. That is also the other reason why he doesn't hate same sex couples. He doesn't want to loose Sanghyuk. Sanghyk got up and walked next to Taekwoon and started to eat. 

"I'll get going." Hongbin said as he was getting up from the corner.

"There is something I want to tell you before you go. It's something really important. " Wonshik said as he got up from from his seat too as he walked out with Hongbin in to the garden away from the Seokwoo to hear.

"My dad seems little sad lately." Seokwoo spoke out of nowhere as he placed the chopsticks on the table as he started to cry. Taekwoon quickly pulled him in to a warm hug. Hakyeon and Jaehwan looked each other eyes wide. Sanghyuk was confused.

"What did the king, I mean your dad said to you?" Hakyeon asked as he was getting worried about the king.

"He didn't say anything.... He was just crying... and whispering someone's name... and holding something." Seokwoo spoke sniffing between the words. Hakyeon knew exactly why that happened but didn't say anything. The child was still crying in Taekwoon's arms. Sanghyuk was panicking at the fact that the child is this place's king's son. He felt like he belongs here better than at that rusty dark place.

"It's alright. I will talk to him. I am a medic and I am also interested in human's emotions too." Hakyeon spoke to easy the tension in the room. 

~~~~

"What you needed to inform me about?" Hongbin asked as they were in the garden almost at the beach.

"That guy. The one who's lips were bleeding. He was one of those guys?" Wonshik stated in a serious tone. Hongbin was little shocked.

"I want you to spy on him for few days. I'll ask Siwon if there is someone who would like to teach the students of your's" Wonshik said as he looked at the horizon of the river. 

"You are going to ask from the King? Is this case really that serious that you want me to spy on that tall baby?" Hongbin asked and in return he got a glaring Wonshik.

"Yes, it is. It would be good to know what that clan is planning on us, again. Keep an eye on him." Wonshik commanded.  
"Aren't you suspicious about Jungah? She is the guys older sister." Hongbin asked and there was a long silence.

"I will keep an eye on her as the king made me do babysitting along with her as I am not on a mission. Just keep your eyes on that tall guy and I will look a replaceable guy on teaching how to fight." Wonshik sad as he patted Hongbin's shoulder and continued to walk back in the house.

As he enters inside the house he gets pulled by worried looking Hakyeon.

"You must go to my house, bring Jungah with you if needed. I need to talk to the king. It's an emergency." Hakyeon spoke as Wonshik was confused by the sudden words. Wonshik looked aroud to read what happened here as he was talking to Hongbin. Seokwoo had puffy eyes and was hugging Taekwoon tightly.

"Jaehwan will take care of Seokwoo. After all he is his teacher and also he needs to teach the other students too." Hakyeon explained and ran fastly away from the house in to the palace as he was getting little worried about the king's mental health. Yes, Hakyeon knew that Physical and mental health is important for survival. That's why he is the best medic.

"Come here Seokwoo. Let's go to school. I will go easy for today." Jaehwan spoke softly as he came up to Seokwooo and opened his arms wide for the kid enter in the teacher's arms. Jaehwan stood up holding the child in his arms and thanked for the breakfast and said his goodbyes to rest of the people who were still in the house. 

"I will clean the dishes. Sanghyuk go with Wonshik-"  
"I will take care of the mess. The people might not trust me as I look like I got myself in a big fight. You go with him. I will come after or stay here and heal up, okay Noona." Sanghyuk spoke cutting Taekwoon off and started to clean the table ignoring Taekwoon's glare.

"Fine, don't go hard on yourself, got it?" Taekwoon asked and Sanghyuk nodded and smiled like a giant kid. Taekwoon walked up to Wonshik who waited at the door. Jooheon came up running to the duo and Taekwoon picked up the happy looking tiger. Sanghyuk was left alone in the house. 

Time passed as Sanghyuk was cleaning the mess and him walking around the house. He got bored and sat on the porch looking outside. 'I still need to find a heart to make it sure I 'killed' Taekwoon.' Sanghyuk let out a long sigh as he got up. He started to walk back to the cave. He wanted to make sure if the body was gone or not.

"Wait, I could use that bastard's heart." Sanghyuk whispered to himself as he was walking the same path that he got in to Taekwoon's house not knowing that he is being watched from the distance. Sanghyuk looked at the hill that had small marks of someone rolling down. He laughed to himself little as the thought came back to his mind. 'Without me falling this hill I wouldn't have found Taekwoon.'

'Why did he laugh? Is he really crazy like the other clan members?' Hongbin thought inside his head as tried to read the boy if the guy knew he was following him.

~~~~

"It seems pretty peaceful right now." Taekwoon spoke as he was playing with Jooheon as the tiger was chasing after the end of the string.   
"Yeah, just wait a little and there is going to rush a huge mess in here." Wonshik spoke as he was cleaning the shelves.

"Your hair looks like a mess. Can I braid it?" Wonshik asked out of nowhere as he looked at Taekwoon little messy hair. Taekwoon looked at Wonshik as a tint of pink came in to his cheeks. 'Taekwoon! What are you thinking! No!' Taekwoon was spacing out not noticing that Wonshik was getting closer.

"Your hair feels soft." Wonshik said and Taekwoon finally came back to reality. He bowed his head to hide his cheeks.  
"Just wait here. I'll get the comp and made your hair look less messy." Wonshik said smiling as he was leaving the room. Taekwoon was speechless on how he felt so weak with the male. 'You aren't catching feeling aren't you? This must be all Sanghyuk's fault. He always talked about men and men! Wait, am I really falling for him? That can't be true. My heart must feel just pressured around him. Does he even like me? No! Why am I wondering if he likes me if I don't like him! I'm still on my mission... wait. I am not anymore. That's not an excuse for that anymore. Arg!' Taekwoon was having a messy conversation inside his head with his feelings and his morality.

Wonshik meanwhile got little trailed off as he found the hairbrush already, but the flowers in the Jaehwan's garden looked really pretty. Wonshik looked at the certain white flowers in the middle of the colour ones. The little tint of pink were at the tips of the white flowers. 

"It looks like Jungah moment ago." Wonshik spoke to himself as he went to pick up the withe flowers along side with some pink and pastel yellow ones. He started to head back tk the room were Taekwoon was still spacing out and panicking inside his head. 

"Brought some flowers to make your hair look pretty as you are." Wonshik spoke and realized after that he just said that Taekwoon is pretty. 'Shit, I was obvious was I?' Wonshik thought and Taekwoon finally snapped out of the thought war. He looked at the flowers and picked the white one in his hands to admire it.

The room's door was open if someone rushed in or asked for help, but the view that it shed of the outside world looked little ethereal. The cherry blossom just right there blooming it's pink flowers and the other flowers growing underneath the tree. Taekwoon was amazed by the view in front of him as he held on the flower. Wonshik in other hand was admiring Taekwoon's hair, neck and ears. Jooheon was sleeping on the porch as some cherry blossom petals were covering him like a pink planket.

Wonshik was now starting to braid Taekwoon's hair but as he braided it little by little, he added some flowers inside of it. Taekwoon in other hand was making a flower crown as he was little bored and tried to distract himself from Wonshik's touch. 

"It's done. You look like a flower queen." Wonshik spoke as he was proud of his work. Taekwoon turned around to look at Wonshik. Taekwoon placed the flower crown on Wonshik's head and smiled brightly like the sun.

"Thank you." Taekwoon spoke as he was also happy about the flower crown he made.  
'I want make him smile more.' Wonshik thought inside his head as he was also smiling at Taekwoon sweetness.

~~~~~

'He has just been walking in these woods and picking up some random flowers and ripping their petals off.' Hongbin thought to himself as he was still following Sanghyuk in the woods. Sanghyuk froze as he looked at the cave in front of him. He dropped the flower in his hand and held his knife close to him. Hongbin noticed this behaviour and hid behind a rock.

"I HATE YOU!" Sanghyuk screamed making Hongbin flinch little at the sudden shouting. He moves closer to Sanghyuk but still stays hidden as he tries to look what is he screaming at.

"YOU USED TO BE MY FRIEND! BUT NO! YOU BETRAYED ME!" Sanghyuk screamed more as he was looking at Beomseok's dead body. Sanghyuk took the boy's legs and started to drag him outside the cave. Sanghyuk took a glance at the male's face.

"Why! Why did you leave me!? You could have just said that you don't like fags like I am! I could have changed myself! But no! You just left me and TOLD THE ALMOST ALL OF THE CLAN MEMBERS THAT I SHOULD BE LEFT BEHIND AND I FEAR KILLING PEOPLE! YOU LITERALLY TOLD LIES ABOUT ME TO THE HEADMASTER!" Sanghyuk took a deep breath and Hongbin was surprised. He killed his own clan member. 

"YOU EVEN LAUGHED AT ME WHEN THE MISSION ABOUT KILLING TAEKWOON CAME! WERE YOU JEALOUS THAT TAEKWOON HAD TAKEN CARE OF ME WHEN YOU DIDN'T!? HE TOOK ME IN LIKE A BROTHER! HE IS WAY BETTER THAN YOU ARE!" Sanghyuk screamed louder and stabbed the dead body. 'Who is Taekwoon and why is he crying?' Hongbin questioned as he stared at the broken man.

"You promised to take care of me when we were younger. You told me that everything would be fine. But look now Beomseok. You tried to make me kill the person who accepted my interests in males and knew your truths were lies. ALSO THE CLAN IS ALL BRAINWASHED AND SHIT! THEY MADE HIM DO AN IMPOSSIBLE MISSION! But at least he doesn't have to anymore. He lives happily here. Even though he is dressed up as a woman and promised to a woman to take care if her problems in the village." Sanghyuk took a deep breath and looked at Beomseok's face again.

"He is too kind to be in that clan anyway. Maybe Jungah was right for letting him stay here. I want to thank her for letting Taekwoon have a second chance in here... maybe I could have too." Sanghyuk was at his breaking point as the tears started to run down his cheeks like a waterfalls. Hongbin tried to contain his tears too.

"I just want to live happily. Just like Taekwoon is now. I want to smile like he is smiling. I will use your heart as a fake evidence that I killed Taekwoon and run away from the clan. They wouldn't miss me anyway." Sanghyuk spoke as he was slicing Beomseok's chest open as the tears were making his vision little blurry. 

'I don't think he is danger to our village, but I need to tell Wonshik that Jungah isn't really the Jungah but it's a guy named Taekwoon and tell that this guy needed to kill Taekwoon but couldn't do it.' Hongbin thought inside his head as he strared as Sanghyuk took the heart out and just blankly stared at it.

"I hate you Beomseok." Sanghyuk finally spoke and left the body in there. 'I should follow him when he leaves back to that clan to return that heart in case he gets in danger.' Hongbin looked at Sanghyuk who's tears didn't stop falling as he followed the road of the flowers petals.


	10. Chapter 10

"How are you feeling your majesty?" Hakyeon asked as he kneeled in front of the king.  
"You can call me Siwon, we already talked about it. What brings you here?" The king spoke as he stood up from his throne.

"Your son told us that he is worried about you." Hakyeon said as he also stood up from the floor. Siwon walked closer to Hakyeon.  
"Oh, so that's why you here. To talk about me. Let's talk about in the garden. I don't feel like talking in here." Siwon spoke as they both started to walk away from the room

~~~~~

"Hey, Noona. You look really pretty." Sanghyuk spoke as he looked at Taekwoon's braided hair. Taekwoon smiled at him he was holding a flower in his hand. He putted the flower in Sanghyuk's messy hair bun.

"Now you are flower prince as I am a flower queen." Taekwoon said out of the silliness and how the flower looked little dump in Sanghyuk's hair. Sanghyuk looked at Wonshik who was cleaning a desk.

"Does that mean I am your child? And he is the flower king and my dad?" Sanghyuk asked making Wonshik drop the pair of scissors that were on the table. Taekwoon was blushing little as he imaged Wonshik as his husband for few seconds.

"You idiot. Why are you my little brother again?" Taekwoon punched Sanghyuk on the chest who was laughing like a maniac at Taekwoon's silliness and how cute he looked.   
"Okay, okay. Stop hitting me. Your punches aren't that strong and I am not afraid of your shadow boxing." Sanghyuk spoke and got hit on the shoulder by Taekwoon.

"You don't mind if I take her for few moment? There is something we want to talk between us." Sanghyuk spoke out of nowhere.   
"Of course you can. You are siblings after all. I will leave you two alone." Wonshik said as he walked away from the room. Taekwoon knew that his face looked worried. Why?

Wonshik continued to walk in to the garden were he had pick up the flowers.   
"You can come out, you know?" Wonshik spoke to Hongbin who was hiding behind the tree. He came out and walked up to Wonshik who was admiring the flowers again.

"Nice flower crown. Were you that bored being in here?" Hongbin asked smiling little.  
"Taekwoon made it. Isn't he cute." Wonshik spoke making Hongbin wide his eyes.

"How did you know!? I was about to say that!" Hongbin said little starlet and confused at the same time. Wonshik let out a chuckle.  
"The real Jungah talked with me the same day Taekwoon got here. She told me to protect him. Also who wouldn't forget those beautiful eyes." Wonshik spoke and Hongbin just stared at Wonshik. He was more steps ahead than he thought.

"But we should play by his rules. We are the only ones who knows and maybe that Sanghyuk guy knows too. Anything you found about him?" Wonshik asked. Hongbin scratches his neck. He started to talk about how he followed the guy in to the woods and how the guy reacted with the dead body and how the guy screamed on and on.

"So basically Sanghyuk and Taekwoon are going to betray their clans to live here?" Wonshik spoke interrupting Hongbin who was about to speak about how Sanghyuk took the dead person's heart.   
"Let's protect them. If that Sanghyuk guys decides to leave to sort things out, you follow him. You are going to be there if things get out of hands and bring both of you in one piece back." Wonshik spoke again and Hongbin wasn't sure if Wonshik was out of his mind.

"Are you serious!? You could loose your one of the strongest assassins on one guy?!" Hongbin tried to reason Wonshik out of his decision.  
"Well I want you to be happy with someone too. I've seen how you look at that guy. Also our clan's motto is to bring second chance to other people." Wonshik spoke calmy and it had starlet Hongbin a little.

"Are you sure about this? Won't the clan attack us or something if they see me!" Hongbin sounded like he was against this idea but in reality he was worried that if he does go Sanghyuk could get badly hurt if Hongbin gets caught on stalking the younger boy and the things would get out of the hand.

"Don't worry, I already planned this long ago. You'll make it."

~~~~~

"We are back! Seokwoo Don't run inside my house!" A tiny giggle was heard from the halls as fast heavy steps were heard afterwards. A tiny child were chased by the giant child. Jaehwan huffed as he gave up on chasing Seokwoo. The happy child run up to Taekwoon and gave him a big hug.

"Did you learn anything new from teacher Jaehwan?" Taekwoon spoke as he picked Seokwoo up on his arms.   
"I learned that, umm. I learned how to take of the bleeding spot! He didn't teach it to other kids! Only to me!" Seokwoo smiled like he felt so special to Jaehwan.

"He is still king's son, so I think those little things cpuld be useful some day..." Jaehwan trailed off as he eyed both Wonshik's and Taekwoon's head.   
"Waah! Jungah! Your hair look so pretty! I want to have same as yours." Seokwoo spoke as he was staring at the braided hair with full of flowers in it. Wonshik at the corner was smiling. Jaehwan notices it and his mind is lost someowhere.

"You need to ask Wonshik do it." Taekwoon spoke giving the child a warm smile.   
"Wonhsik, could you braid my hair too?" Seokwoo asked and Wonshik agreed to. Seokwoo ran up to Wonshik and hugged his leg. Hongbin and Sanghyuk meanwhile were awkwardly standing next to each other at the door frame.

"Jungah, I'll leave now. I have something important to do." Sanghyuk spoke breaking the warm atmosphere. Taekwoon stared at him and them gave him an understanding smile.  
"Good luck, Sanghyuk." Taekwoon said softly and walked up to him to give a goodbye hug.

Sanghyuk left them and Hongbin was eyeing on the man before he excuses himself to leave to do something important. The sun was already settling down in the horizon.

"Seokwoo, it's time to go home." Taekwoon spoke softly as the child was slowly drifting to sleep yet he tried to stay awake. Taekwoon smiled at the cuteness. Hakyeon has gotten back moments ago and said that the king had some sad thoughts about the past that has been bothering him. He didn't explain it though, just told a small sentence like everyone knew about it but Taekwoon didn't. Yet he didn't ask about.

"Yeah, we dhould get going." Wonshik said and stood up from his seat. They waved their goodbyes. They both walked in a silence as the child was sleeping softly in Taekwoon's arms. It was already dark. Only moon's light and little lanterns were only light source to see in the dark. 

"I'll take care of Seokwoo. You can already go home." Wonhsik broke the silence still Taekwoon didn't listen to him.

"You don't have to... I'll take him there. After all, I am his babysitter. " Taekwoon answered back holding Seokwoo closer. Jooheon was walking ahead of them, his little paws leaving the small prints on the sand surface. 

"Fine, let's take him there together." Wonhisk smiled little. Taekwoon wasn't sure what he was feeling inside. Jooheon froze and stared at something. A huge crash was heard. Seokwoo woke up at the noise and Taekwoon tried to calm him down. Wonhsik was ready to pull his sword out if there was something to charge at them.

Jooheon is slowly approaching the place were the loud noise happened. Wonshik followed the tiger in the alley as Taekwoon stayed on his spot. Taekwoon sensed that someone was staring at him, but couldn't tell were it was coming from. Taekwoon grabbed something that was close to him as someone threw a knife at him, but Taekwoon dodged it.

"Wonshik!" Taekwoon screamed as he was he was holding a long stick on his left hand. Seokwoo is holding on the Taekwoon like his life was on the line. A black figure is getting closer to Taekwoon and is ready to charge it's attack with the sword. Taekwoon dodged and hit the figure on the neck with the stick. He took more steps back as Seokwoo was now crying in Taekwoon's shoulder.

"WONSHIK! I NEED SOME HELP!" Taekwoon screamed again and saw arrows hitting the ground getting closer to Taekwoon. Taekwoon ran to hide somewhere but some shadow figures stopped him and tried to attack him. Taekwoon dodged the m and tried to escape but he was cornered. 

"WONSHIK! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" Taekwoon screamed as he tried to dodge and reflect the attacks. He felt something tear on his back. 'Shit' Taekwoon thought as the attacks continued to charge at him.

"Look over here!" Someone said at the distance. It was Wonshik at the roof. He threw some daggers at the shadow figures. He jumped down and took his sword out. The shadow figures didn't notice him as they were focused on Taekwoon.

"Did they harm Seokwoo?" Wonhsik asked as fought with the last shadow figure that was bleeding from it's leg. Taekwoon didn't answer, his fear taking over. 'What if his own clan did this to him? What if in the end it's my fault?' Taekwoon thought as he pulled Seokwoo closer and fell on to his knees.

"Can you answer me when I talking to you?" Wonshik asked as finally took care of the last assassin. Wonshik looked at Taekwoon who was laying on the ground Seokwoo crying. Wonshik panicked and ran up to him. 

"Shit, shit, shitshitshitshit. SHIT! Don't die in here yet!" Wonshik screamed as he picked Taekwoon up. Taekwoon was in his arms yet again, laying unconscious. Seokwoo was crying and followed Wonhsik as Jooheon ran up to them from somewhere.

"Hakyeon is too far from here... We need to treat her now." Wonshik spoke as he felt the blood come from Taekwoon's back. Seokwoo was still crying but was calming down little. They stopped running. They were in front of the wine making building. Wonshik put Taekwoon on the table and took a look at the wound on his back. 

"Thank god, it isn't that deep." Wonshik spoke to himself as Seokwoo was getting slowly closer to Taekwoon. Wonsik placed his palm at Taekwoon's forehead if he was having a fever but nothing. Then why did he lost his consciousness? 

"Is she okay?" Seokwoo spoke as he wiped the dry tears from his cheeks. Then it hit Wonshik. He lift the dress up little and saw that his leg was badly injured. 

"Seokwoo, can you look away? And if you feel scared, Jooheon is there to protect you, okay?" Wonshik spoke and Seokwoo nodded. The kid ran up to the tiger and hugged it. Wonhisk stared at the wound that was bleeding badly under the knee. Wonhsik needs to add pressure at the wound.

"I'm sorry, but I'm gonna need to ruin your hanbok." Wonhsik whispered as he tears the dress. There isn't much left from the bottom part of the dress. Wonshik takes the cloth and wraps it around the wound tightly as possible. He then takes the top part of the dress off from Taekwoon to treat the wound on the back. 

Wonshik wraps the other cloth part he torn from the dress and wraps it around. Taekwoon's clothes now have been ruined. Wonshik takes of his long jacket and puts it on Taekwoon to cover his back and his tights. 

"Seokwoo! Let's get you back home." Wonshik spoke as he lift Taekwoon back to his arms. Seokwoo and Jooheon ran up to Wonshik. They left the building in peace. But something really bothered Wonshik. Why would his own soldiers attack king's son? Or did they attack Taekwoon?

~~~~

"Thank you for taking care of Seokwoo- OH my!" One of the bodyguards from the palace's gate spoke. Seokwoo ran inside making the other bodyguards run after him.

"I'll take care of her. So don't worry about that. " Wonshiks spoke as he walked past the gate. He held Taekwoon close and walked closer to his own room he lived. Taekwoon left out a small whimper as his leg accidentally touched the door frame. 

The room wasn't that big but it still had a bed and a desk and some weapons and armor hanging from the wall. Wonshik walked up to the bed and placed Taekwoon carefully there. He stared at the sleeping boy for few minutes. Until he left the room, looking for Taekwoon a new hanbok and some bandage for the wounds.


	11. Chapter 11

"ah, it hurts." Taekwoon spoke as he slowly opened his eyes. The pain was growing within him as he started wake up properly. He eyed the room wondering where he is.

Taekwoon looks at where the pain is growing. His leg is covered in white cloth. His fear rises stronger. He is in an unknown room and he is all patched up. Taekwoon fears that he is back at the place he used to call home. His breath getting more heavier.

"These aren't my clothes..." Taekwoon trailed off as he looked down at the dress. It's all fancy and clean. This doesn't belong to him. This doesn't belong to Jungah. It's too fancy for her. Taekwoon eyes to room once more.

"You are finally awake. Ready for breakfast?" Taekwoon jumps at the voice. A woman is standing at the doorway smiling kindly at him. Taekwoon doesn't move. The smile bothers him.

"Where am I?" He makes out as he tries to move to the side if the bed. A worried expression grew on her face. She runs up to him and tells him not to move off from the bed before he comes back. 

"Can you tell me where am I? I'm running low on patience." Taekwoon aks yet there is no answer. Before he could ask more questions. The woman runs off after someone shouting at her. Taekwoon wasn't sure if it was for her or someone else.

"SEOKWOO STOP RUNNING INSIDE! YOU COULD TRIP OVER AND HURT YOURSELF BADLY!" Must be a guard screaming at Seokwoo. Taekwoon lets out a chuckle. That definitely gave him the answer little bit. He is at the palace.

"YOU CAN'T CATCH ME! ME AND JOOHEON ARE THE FASTEST!" Seokwoo screams as the footsteps gets closer and closer to the room Taekwoon is staying. It took only few seconds until the door busts open revealing happy smile on Seokwoo's face and Jooheon.

"Good morning, Seokwoo and Jooheon." Taekwoon says as the two of the slowly gets to the bed not wanting to hurt him. 

"I made some breakfast for you!" Seokwoo spokes as he hugs Taekwoon. The guard walks up to the door frame looking all exhausted from the running. Taekwoon smiles at the kid's cuteness. A few memories creeps in Taekwoon's sight. The crying and screaming. He kept him alive like promised.

"That's sweet. Will this guard carry me to the place were I should eat or do I eat here?" Taekwoon asks as the horror spreads across the guard's face. 

"I can carry you there." A familiar voice spoke but the owner for it is nowhere to be seen. Wonshik steps up in the room giving few pats on the shoulder for the guard. The guard thanks him and walks off. Wonshik walks closer to Taekwoon.

"How's your leg doing?" Wonshik asks. Taekwoon tells him that it doesn't hurt that badly. Seokwoo gets down from the bed to join Jooheon on the floor.

"Shall we get going?" Wonshik asks as he is about to scoop Taekwoon's body is his arms. Taekwoon stops him for a second to asks something.

"Who changed my clothes?" A small silence fell in the room.   
"I did. No one saw what you are hiding. Well, I know but I already knew your secret from the start. Now let's go eat someone breakfast." Wonshik answers as Taekwoon felt uneasy again. He has to talk with Wonshik after all of this in private.

They continue to walk along the long halls. Whispers from here and there. Seokwoo didn't care. He just wants to enjoy the meal with his favourite people. Taekwoon was in Wonshik's arms again. How many times is he going to end up like this?

"Good morning, dad!" Seokwoo runs up to his dad as he picks his son up in the air. Wonshik quietly stares at them before placing Taekwoon down. The food on the table doesn't look like it's by a child, at all. 

"I had some help, but I still most of the work!" Seokwoo proudly says as he sits down nex to the king.   
"I'm still proud of you, son. Love you." The king, Siwon says as he gives a kiss on the forehead. The breakfast went fast. Too fast for Taekwoon's liking.

"Do you want to wonder to the palace's garden or do you want to head back to room?" Wonshik asks as Taekwoon finally snaps out of his thoughts. Taekwoon stares at Wonshik. When did he have such beautiful eyes?

"I don't feel like getting up. Maybe you should carry me around the garden." Taekwoon says as he hasn't taken his eyes off from Wonshik's. Where was all this confidence coming from? Wonshik might not even be in to him. Taekwoon look away from him back at the king. The king wasn't paying attention at the two of them. 

"King I have some bad news!" A guard came rushing to the room. He looked suspicious in Taekwoon's eyes. Wonshik got up and looked back at the king before looking at the guard. 

"What it is this time?" Siwon demanded as Seokwoo got away from him. He stepped closer to Taekwoon as Jooheon also got closer to them. The guard walked closer to the king but Wonshik butted in. 

"If you have something to tell. Tell it now." Wonshik commanded in really deep voice. Taekwoon was sure that something bad is about to happen soon. He held Seokwoo closer but also held the table close to his other hand.

"Well if you insist. Your highness, today is you death day." The guard spoke before he threw a knife directly at the king. Wonshik charged at the guard but the guard had fell on the floor before he could even stab him.

The loud crash was the thing that starlet Seokwoo the most. Not the dead body that was laying few meters away. Seokwoo's face was buried deeply on the Taekwoon's chest. Jooheon on the other hand was observing the body. 

"YOUR HIGHNESS, ARE YOU OKAY?!" Wonshik turned around as he screamed. There was the king. He wasn't hurt. The table was half broken as the plates where shattered. There was the knife. Deeply sunken on it's wooden surface.

"Oh my goodness! What happened in here!?" New faces got in to the room. A scream was followed afterwards. Everyone was confused and panicked. Wonshik walks up to Jooheon to take a better look at the body too. The blood that came from the body was weird looking. It looked too bright in Wonshik's eyes.

"I think I'm good. Thanks to Jungah's fast actions on flipping the table to protect me." The king spoke and the guards stared now at Taekwoon who is still holding the crying child in his arms. 

"I think someone poised him. Told him to kill you so he could get the medicine for it." Wonshik spoke as he looked away from the body. The king wasn't pleased at the answer. It meant that someone else is planning to get rid of him. There is someone else and not just one man action. 

"We need to find the culprit, but first. We need to set more guards around you and Seokwoo. I could get some soldiers that could do a good job at protecting you." Wonshik says as the other guards agrees with him. Some of the guards were trying to clean up the body but Wonshik stopped them for a second. He tells them to carry it carefully to Dr. Cha's house.

"I agree. I might need to get someone else take care of Seokwoo. Maybe one of the soldiers from you. What do you think Seokwoo?" Seokwoo looked up from Taekwoon's chest. He wanted to protest but then he remembered that Taekwoon couldn't protect him after getting hurt because of him. He agrees and gets out of Taekwoon's warm embrace. He is going to miss it.

"I'll go back to the village and bring some soldiers with me. You sould come with me too." Wonshik looked at Taekwoon as he spoke the last sentence. He got closer to Taekwoon and helped him to get on his back. 

"We will get going. You two guards. Take a good care of him. If we have another suspicious looking guy walking around here trying to kill him. I'll hunt you down and kill both if you. Understood? Good." Wonshik said as he continued to walk away from that room. Well that day started greatly.

They were getting closer to the gates of the palace. Jooheon was following them from the behind. It felt nice to Taekwoon. He was hugging Wonshik from behind as the man carried him.

"I guess we aren't going to look around the garden anymore." Taekwoon spoke softly against Wonshik's ears. Wonshik let out a small laugh in return.

"Well, it would have been fun to see where that would lead us in to." Wonshik says as he looks around if anyone was staring at them. No one wasn't paying much attention to them. He was out in to open. Anyone could just shoot him with an arrow and the king's best soldier was out of the game.

"It would have been nice. I have so much I need to ask from you, but I guess we have to wait." Taekwoon says in small disappoint. He was still feeling little uneasy at how much did Wonshik knew. 

"When we get back to your house. You need to promise me to stay there. It might take many weeks until I get to visit you." Wonshik says out of nowhere. They've walken a lot already. Halfway more and they where at Taekwoon's house. 

"Why?" Taekwoon asks in return feeling something bad inside him. Wonshik stops to walking and lifts Taekwoon better on his back. Taekwoon yelps little in pain.

"They might point their fingers at anyone who could suspicious. You might be one of them. I'll try my best to defend you. But if you clan has been planning on getting rid of our king to take over this land." Wonshik pauses as Taekwoon's grip on Wonshik's clothing git stronger.

"They might go after you and execute you. If they find out you are actually a man and from that clan." Wonshik whispered and Taekwoon felt shivers running down his spine. Wonshik was right. He would be the one everyone would suspect if they find out he is actually a man.

"It'll take some weeks but I'll make sure that Hakyeon or Jaehwan visits you. Also you need to rest. It would be nice to walk with you." Wonshik says. His voice was more soft this time. Taekwoon liked it more. Taekwoon leans closer to Wonshik.

"We are already here." Wonshik says as his voice had a disappointed tune on it. Wonshik opens the door and gets deeper inside. Taekwoon doesn't want it to end. The warmth felt good. Wonshik walks up to bedroom and carefully places Taekwoon on the bed. Taekwoon doesn't want to let go but he doesn't want to obvious that he still needs him.

"Today started with a mess, just like yesterday ended with a mess." Wonshik sighs as he sits next to Taekwoon on the bed. Jooheon climbs up to the bed too.

"So, do you want to talk about it or do you still want to discuss about you place?" Wonshik asks as he places his hand top of Taekwoon's. His hands felt warmer that Taekwoon.

"How did you know?" Taekwoon asked in curiosity.   
"Koo Jungah came to meet me before you got inside the village. She told me to take a good care you." Wonshik says as a smile spreads across his face.

"So, you played along. Well that's slightly embarrassing." Taekwoon admits little. He always tried his best to hide it from Wonshik. Especially from him. 

"Well, only me and Hongbin know about. Still the rest if the people you have met doesn't." Wonshik adds as they where staring at each other. Just the two of them and the silence that wasn't suffocating them.

"Also, We should keep up your act as Jungah. Let the time pick up it's right to for you to come out." Wonshik says as he gets uo from the bed. He was ready to leave Taekwoon in there for many weeks.

"Do you mind me being dressed as Female?" Taekwoon asks as Wonshik turns to look at him. There was enough light to see in the room. Wonshik's face turned in to a soft smile.

"I don't really mind. It's your eyes that matters to me. You have really beautiful eyes. The first time I saw you with Jooheon at that market alley. I couldn't forget those eyes." Wonshik spoke but stopped after he realized what he was talking about. Taekwoon could feel his cheeks getting warmer.

"Well, I couldn't also forget how your face looked like a cow. When I first met you." Taekwoon says and Wonshik snorts. Taekwoon faked that he was hurt.

"I looked like a cow to you when we first met? I at least said that you looked like a cat." Wonshik spoke as he was laughing little.   
"Do I look like a cat to you?" Taekwoon questions back not wanting to answer to his question.

"Well you the eyes reminds me of a cat, alright." Wonshik answer but he was still curious. How does he look like a cow? But he doesn't have much time to stay and talk with Taekwoon that longer.

"Well, I should get going. I need to stop by Hakyeon and tell him about the things." Wonshik starts his talk and starts walking away from the Taekwoon. He stops by the doorway.

"See you in few weeks. I hope your leg gets better." Wonshik says as he walks out of the room giving Taekwoon one last look. His face looked sad. Like a kitten that is about to get abonded.

"I forgot one more thing." Wonshik walked back in to the room and got closer to Taekwoon. Too close. Their lips crashed. It felt nice and warm. Taekwoon closes his eyes and leans for more. He wants more. But Wonshik pulls away. 

"Had to take that frown out of your face. Well, I'll get going now. Bye Taekwoon." Wonshik says as he rans off out of there. Taekwoon felt heat rising as he realised what just happened. He got just kissed by him. And it was a goodbye kiss.

"Ah... you idiot." Taekwoon whispers to himself as he falls on the bed feeling frustrated. His heart is racing and he doesn't know how he will spend the weeks now in peace. He is going to miss those lips a lot. But what if Wonshik was teasing him? What if he really didn't mean it?


End file.
